Baby
by Lady Razeli
Summary: There will be a real title one day that is, but at this point I'm not sure where exactly this story is going enough to give you a good summary or title. I kind of just sat down and wrote this one without thinking. Just involves babies lots of babies.
1. Gabrielle's baby

Untitled

by

Lady Razeli

Gabrielle's baby

"Xena, can we slow down already?" Gabrielle asked she was tired. Xena had forced her to get a horse, because she got tired of Gabrielle complaining about riding while she was right next to her ear. It was enough to drive a girl crazy. Of course she didn't tell Gabrielle that, she told her she merely got it for her as a early birthday gift. Gabrielle thought she was as sweet as the horse she had when she was a girl. Xena also happened to know that Gabrielle was pregnant, but she didn't tell her that, she wanted to wait and let Gabrielle tell her.

"Gabrielle we can slow down in another mile or two and we can stop when we reach town, besides we're not even going that fast a pregnant woman could keep this pace and not have to worry about her child." Four miles later they were camped only a mile from town. Gabrielle proceeded to complain about wanting a bed instead of another night on the cold hard ground. Yet she had complained so much that Xena had, had to find a campsite.

"You know Gabrielle if you hadn't been complaining about the ride we would have made it to the town and you'd be sleeping in a bed right now." Xena said dropping two rabbits next to her. She always hunted for more food than was necessary for two women who weren't pregnant, but the fact of the matter is one of them was.

"I suppose so, but still." Gabrielle said.

"Yea." Xena said. Later as they sat enjoying another good meal by the fire and under the stars Gabrielle's thoughts went to children and more so the child she carried. She thought Xena had no idea

"Xena, do you ever think of having more children?" Gabrielle asked.

"What?" Xena asked confused as her hand paused just before putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Do you ever think of having more children?" Gabrielle asked. Xena shrugged and knew Gabrielle was probably trying to set her up to break the news to her.

"No, not really I mean what kind of life would he or she have with me." Xena asked.

"A great one," Gabrielle said."Don't you think between us we could raise a child to be good and kind."

"Sure, I'd be the mean one and well you'd be the mother," Xena said putting the meat in her mouth. She chewed and asked for seconds enticing Gabrielle to eat more, because she knew Xena would start asking questions if she ate less than her.

"You sure are eating a lot." Gabrielle said chickening out.

"I don't know, I guess my appetite has just increased tonight we did travel a lot today."

"Yea, I guess we did." Gabrielle said eating more food.

"So why did you bring up children?" Xena asked when she came back from washing dishes.

"Oh no reason." Gabrielle said.

"Come now there had to be a reason."

"No, no reason." Gabrielle said. Xena sighed.

"Alright if you say so."


	2. Hercules

Hercules

"Oh you remind of Solan." Xena said as she was playing with a woman's baby. She was in the market with Gabrielle and bored beyond belief, this little boy was providing a very welcome distraction. She didn't fancy herself good with kids, but this one seemed to like her. The boy was a year old and his mother was well she had no idea where his mother was. He had been wandering a bit when she found him, but she couldn't resist a bit of fun before she went off looking for his mother.

"Xena, I'll just be over here for awhile why don't you head to the tavern." Gabrielle said without turning around.

"Sure." Xena said not paying any attention to the direction her friend was heading in as she looked for a woman who resembled the boy.

"Does anybody know this boy's mother?" Xena called out. Some women turned to look and shake their heads while others ignored her completely. Men didn't even glance at the boy or her while still others glanced for their own pleasure. Still there were the dumb few that asked how much she charged for the night. Xena started going from woman to woman even the ones with lots of children. Eliminating the ones that couldn't possibly have a child his age and the ones who said they were not his mother.

"There you are Oreias." said a poor woman running up to Xena.

"Oreias, such a handsome name for a handsome boy." Xena said smiling as she gave him back to his mother. Oreias who had fallen asleep started crying and throwing a tantrum as were common among young children. Xena felt sorry for him.

"Thank you for taking care of my boy."

"No problem he was an angel, you should keep a closer eye on him, your first children especially the boys tend to be runners." The woman smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, come on Oreias say goodbye to the nice lady." She left. Xena watched them disappear before trying to remember exactly where Gabrielle had gotten off too.

"Well she did say she'd meet me at the tavern, so until she's a no show that's the best place to wait." Xena said to herself. She waited at the tavern for two hours and just as she was about to go seek her out she walked in.

"Finally." Xena said when she sat down. The inn-keeper brought over their dinner. Xena had made sure they got a large variety of food.

"So much food." Gabrielle said.

"Yea, I didn't know exactly what I wanted, so I ordered everything and I managed to haggle the guy down to three dinars with a little force."

"Oh you know this, this, and this don't smell to good can't we send it back?" Xena nodded and had it sent back. They had a lot of stuff sent back until they narrowed it down to exactly what Gabrielle was craving, Xena ordered more of it.

"You sure your not pregnant?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh please I haven't seen Hercules in months, I would have noticed by now," Xena replied.

"Bet you would love to see Hercules again."

"I wouldn't mind if he showed up tonight." Xena said as she watched Gabrielle devour more than half the food in front of them while seeming to not pay any attention to what Gabrielle was eating.

"Glad you feel that way." Hercules said taking off a shabby cloak, he was alone, which is how she liked him without his cock blocking side kick. She had broken Gabrielle of the habit a long time ago when it came to Hercules, but Iolaus no matter how many hints Hercules dropped it always took her suggesting he go somewhere and Gabrielle volunteering to accompany him before he was gone and they were alone.

"Hercules, what a surprise." Xena said. She had noticed him enter, but she had no idea it was him for once. Usually he couldn't hide from her.

"I know, I finally got you." Hercules said.

"Hey I see somebody I know, I'll be right back." Gabrielle said.

"My room or yours?" Xena asked.

"Yours, I didn't get a room." Hercules said. Xena smiled and led him upstairs. They had an unspoken agreement. Sex first and than they talked.

"Hercules." Xena moaned


	3. Xena's baby

Xena's baby

"Hercules." Xena moaned as she puked for the fifth time. Hercules and her had spent a glorious week up in her room not being bothered by anyone not even Gabrielle and it had been heaven. Now three weeks later she was sick, her appetite had truly increased, she was tired, her sense of smell had enhanced, she peed a lot, and her breasts hurt. It was all so aggravating. There was only one explanation and that meant she was pregnant. Hercules had gone a week ago to meet up with Iolaus.

"Damn him." Xena said wiping her mouth. She took a deep breath and calmed down before entering the healers for a second opinion. She wondered if Gabrielle had even noticed. She found that Gabrielle in the recent weeks had become so preoccupied with her own child growing inside her belly and the worry that she would actually have to tell Xena herself soon that she didn't notice that Xena had gotten herself knocked up too.

"She doesn't even notice I eat more half the time," Xena said to herself as she watched Gabrielle."But than again I have been eating more to disguise the fact that I do know about her pregnancy, well I won't tell her until she notices or she spills the beans." Xena figured Gabrielle was at least four months ahead of her. By the time Gabrielle had her baby Xena would be five months along, she was already three weeks along.

"Gabrielle!" Xena said before she got near enough to see Gabrielle up close and personal. Gabrielle put her new shirt down over her stomach and sat up straight up as if she hadn't been acting like a pregnant woman.

"Yes Xena?" Gabrielle asked innocently.

"I think we should visit your parents, your long over due for a visit home you can stay as long as you like." Xena said.

"Ok Xena." Gabrielle said. The closer they got to Poteidaia, Xena decided she would leave Gabrielle there to ensure that her baby survived. She'd tell she was heading towards Chin and to follow her when she was well. She of course would exaggerate exactly how hard the road was and her parents would convince her to stay unless she spilled about her pregnancy and than of course things would go a little different.

"If you say so Xena." Gabrielle said. They sat off that very day.

Gabrielle couldn't wait to tell her mother the good news, but she wished she had the courage to tell Xena the truth, but she was afraid of her reaction. Besides, how was she going to tell Xena that she had, had a thing with Hades while he was mortal for a week four months ago while she was off helping a King without her. She'd freak out and want nothing to do with her child and than they would have to split up. She didn't want that, at least when they got to Poteidaia she could make up some excuse to stay there five months without Xena. Afterwards she would have the child, pretend she found it, and beg Xena to let him or her stay with them while claiming that the parents were dead.

"Perhaps I should say a whole year, that'll give me time to heal, and time for the baby to grow, Xena will be less suspicious the older it is." Gabrielle mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Xena asked as she tried to keep the disgusted look off her face. She hated the smell of the deer meat Gabrielle had cooking, she didn't know what made her think she wanted deer meat for dinner. She felt like throwing up again.

"Nothing." Gabrielle lied.

"Oh well I'll go check the perimeter." Xena said. She quickly left the camp and once she was far enough away she puked in a brush. Gabrielle puked in the fire to burn all evidence of ever having vomited. She covered it with a log just to be sure Xena didn't see it. Xena came back.

"I thought you were checking the perimeter."

"Yea, it was clear." Xena said sitting down. Once Gabrielle's back was turned she made sure it burned so she wouldn't obligated to eat even just a bite.

"Oh no the meat its ruined." Gabrielle said.

"Oh well, I'm not that hungry for meat anyway, apples are just fine with me."

"Yea, I guess your right, we can have fish or something in the morning." Xena nodded as she grabbed and apple. She left the camp to go vomit in the bushes again. Once her stomach had stopped lurching she was able to swallow a few bites of apple before she felt extremely tired. She went back to camp and straight to her bedroll without even a glance at Gabrielle. She heard Gabrielle lay down as well and than the scratching of her quill on parchment.


	4. Poteidaia and Oreias

Poteidaia and Oreias

"Mother, Father, Lila!" Gabrielle exclaimed. She ran to them. There was hugging and kissing and lots of mean looks from Xena. Xena stayed a week before she realized that she had left her whip of all things in the last village. She'd had no use for it and had completely forgotten about it to her disbelief.

"At least its a start to get out of here." Xena said as she went downstairs with her bag.

"Xena are you leaving?" Hecuba asked. Her and Lila were obviously disguising the enormous happiness they had for Gabrielle's pregnancy. Obviously they knew that Gabrielle thought she didn't know.

"Yes, I left my whip back in the last village, so I'll be back in a few days no need for you to cut your visit short over my whip as a matter of fact I've noticed you've been a little sick lately and I think resting and under the care of your mother you'll be good as new, we don't want to risk sickness do we Hecuba?" Xena asked. A look at Hecuba told her that she knew of Gabrielle's pregnancy and wanted her to stay in Poteidaia until it was all over and some time had passed.

"Yes, Gabrielle why don't you stay for awhile, Xena you don't mind if she stays for a couple of months, your starting to feel like family to Lila and I that is, but why not let her stay for a year, so we can create more memories together." Hecuba said.

"Sure why not, I'll come back next August." Xena said.

"But Xena what will you do until than?" Gabrielle asked not putting up to much of a fight, but just enough so Xena wouldn't be suspicious or hurt by her mother's words. Xena was rejoicing in her head.

"Oh, Hercules invited us to meet up with Iolaus him, so I'll just travel with them and visit with mother, but don't worry I won't travel to far way. The longest you'll have to travel is two months to get to me." Xena said.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, Gabrielle besides the quickest way to get over a sickness is to be cared for by your mother not your best friend." Xena said.

"Even if that friend is a trained healer?" Gabrielle asked.

"Especially if that friend is a trained healer Gabrielle said now I'll see you next summer around about this time and I'll have a surprise for you. See you soon." Xena said hugging her before leaving.

"Yea, I'll have one for you too." Gabrielle said as the door closed. Xena traveled quickly alone and on Argo, when she arrived back at the village she found Hercules had returned.

"I was hoping you two were still here." Hercules said as they came downstairs from his room after yet another glorious time spent together.

"Actually we left, Gabrielle's staying in Poteidaia until next August, because she's pregnant." Xena said sitting down. She motioned for the inn-keeper to bring over to mugs of cider. Hercules didn't question her choice of drink even though she usually drank port or ale.

"Oh so you know than." Hercules said.

"I've known since before she knew, and she still doesn't know I know." Xena said.

"She's afraid to tell you." Hercules said.

"I know, I kind of figured its a little more complicated than just her being pregnant, whatever it is she thinks its going to effect me, do you know?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me, she said I'd be to effected by it and just wanted me to distract you from her eating a lot at dinner."

"I've been eating a lot to make it look like I don't notice she's eating a lot, I've put on fifteen pounds in the last four months and this passing month I put on twenty pounds alone."

"Yea, and Gabrielle can eat a lot in the first place," Hercules commented.

"Who are you telling," Xena said." So where is Iolaus?"

"Thebes enjoying some girl."

"Hmmm...so what do you say you and I take a vacation to Kythnos and buy that vacation home you've always wanted." Xena said.

"Tempting, there's practically no one to bother us on that island, its beautiful and there's plenty of land for sale for low prices." said Hercules.

"Yea, and the King's not half bad, there are practically no taxes on land, so we could afford it even with the money we don't make." Xena said.

"Sure why not." Hercules said. Xena smiled good.

"Good, because I'm pregnant and our kid needs a place he or she can call home besides Cornith and Amphipolis where our parent lives." Xena said taking a sip of cider. Hercules was doing the same when he spit it out. After the people's attention had drifted to something else, Hercules asked her what she had just said.

"I'm pregnant." Xena said.

"How long?" Hercules asked.

"A month." Xena said.

"So from our last encounter." Xena nodded.

"Well this is great, I'm so glad you told me." Hercules said.

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" Xena asked.

"I don't know, does Gabrielle know?"

"No, I decided I'd tell her when she started being truthful with me." Xena said.

"Telling her might make her tell you."

"I know that, but its her first child and I know she wants that excitement of telling her best friend she's pregnant, I'm not gonna ruin it for her."

"But she won't tell you until after its born."

"You of all people should know than even than the excitement is still there."

"Alright well can we tell Iolaus and everyone."

"No, we're going to Kythnos away from them, and than around my seventh month we'll send for my mother and than around the end of that month we'll send for yours and no one else got that, that way they'll both get here at the same time to see their grandchild born."

"Alright." Hercules said.

"Good, so we keep both of our best friends and other friends in the dark, agreed?"

"Agreed." Hercules said.

"Now, I have to go find my whip, you order dinner." Xena said. She went in search of her whip and finally she found it still in the room she had occupied before, no one had been inside it or if they had, they hadn't noticed it."

"Damn it who is that?" Hercules asked as they finished having sex. Some one was knocking on their door in the middle of the night.

"I don't know, but I got it." Xena said standing up with a sheet around herself. She grabbed her chakram and went to the door. She slowly opened it and only saw a retreating figure.

"Hey wait, what is it?" Xena called. She was about to go after her, but found a basket in her way.

"Ok." Xena said. She picked up the basket and closed the door. Hercules lit some candles before wrapping a sheet around his lower half.

"What is it?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know, but stand back." Xena said. She carefully pinched the ratty blanket over the basket and threw it back. They both jumped back on guard for snakes or whatever to jump out at them. They found a torn piece of parchment and a baby just a little over a year old. He looked sick.

"What does it say?" Xena asked as Hercules took out the parchment.

"You probably don't remember me, but I do hope you remember my son Oreias you found him wandering in the market a month ago. I can no longer take care of him and his father is out to kill him. I can not let him die from sickness or by his father's hand. I too am very sick and will soon die, don't come looking for me. I ask that you care for my son because I know he will be safe with you and he has formed a bond with you in the mere minutes you were together. He's cried for you everyday since we crossed paths. Please save his life. He was born in mid-July on the hottest day. Please take care of him." Hercules read.

"Oh the poor thing." Xena said as she dressed in shift.

"What's wrong with him?" Hercules asked.

"He's got a fever, and probably a cough or something, but with proper care he'll live." Xena said. She picked him up.

"Do you need anything for him?"

"We need everything for him, but we can't get it until morning, but there's a well, so could you at least get some water we'll heat it up in here, so he can get a bath tonight at least." Hercules nodded and brought up several buckets to fill the little tub in their room. She bathed him and than a bit of cold water helped break his fever. She made him some tea and that helped too as well as helped him stop coughing so hard.

"So are we going to keep him?" Hercules asked as they dressed him in clean clothes and wrapped him in a warm blanket.

"I don't see why not, we have a child on the way and he or she will have a playmate waiting for them."

"I suppose your right, Oreias is cute anyway."

"Yea." Xena said.

"Come on let's go make it official." Hercules said happily. They made it official and while they were feeding him in the tavern the obvious father walked up to them. Xena saw blood on his shirt and wondered if he had caught up to the mother and killed her before her sickness did.

"Give me the boy, he's mine."

"No, he's our son." Xena said.

"He's mine and I say give him to me!"

"Why so you can hurt him, no, we officially adopted him today and he is ours." Hercules said and with that he promptly threw the man out on his ear. Oreias started crying.

"Shh...its alright your safe now." Xena said rubbing his back. Three weeks passed and Oreias was well enough for travel.

"Thank god we're near Athens." Xena said.

"Who are you telling." Hercules said. They continued walking with Oreias in Hercules arms and Xena holding the reins to Argo.

"How does raw fish sound tonight."

"Disgusting."

"Sounds great to me."

"Of course it would, your pregnant and you have weird cravings."

"I know that this isn't my first time you know."

"I think we established that." Xena hit him in his arm and he laughed. They made it to Athens and because Athena decided she wanted to tell all their business unless Oreias was baptized they stopped in her temple and did so.

"Great now he is blessed with wisdom and honorable warfare."

"Thanks Athena." They said.

"Your welcome." She said smugly.

"Oh you two should like totally get married." said Aphrodite as they boarded a boat to Kythnos.

"Aphrodite if you keep your mouth shut I'll let you be an active member in planning the wedding." Xena said.

"Why Xena I have no idea what your talking about," She said with a wink before disappearing.

"Xena, if its a girl you have to make her an Amazon." Artemis said.

"We'll see Artemis." Hercules said.

"Oh she must be baptized in my temple first at least or I just won't be able to keep my mouth shut."

"Fine." Hercules said.

"God everyone, but your step mother is going to show up aren't they."

"Yea." Hercules nodded and so it went the entire ride. A promise here and a promise there until finally Ares showed up.

"Your really pregnant?"

"No, everyone has been love to Oreias we adopted him together." Hercules said. Ares looked at him suspiciously and than disappeared.

"Well that's everyone except Apollo who already knows because we needed him to completely heal Oreias."

"Yea, I know."


	5. Kythnos

Kythnos

"I'm so glad you've decided to buy land on my island." said the King.

"We're glad we did too." Xena said. It took them two weeks, but finally the had surveyed every inch of the island.

"We want the home on the Northwest coast, and about fifteen acres of land." Hercules said.

"Great, great." said the King.

"Now with that land comes this house in our beautiful capitol Kythnos Town and eight families. As we understand it you two do a lot of traveling so you won't be working the land yourselves as much as we hoped. So your appointed to the status of Nobles here. You can do with the villagers on your land as you please. Note they have no where else to go." said the royal advisor."You also own a lovely home at our famous port, Merihas like most nobles.20 of your crops come here to the capitol, 10 go to the villagers, 20 you must sell to someone outside of Kythnos, and the other 50 is for you to do with as you please. Now each peasant family comes with one fisher man, two cows male and female, seeds to plant with, and tools. Everything else you buy."

"Don't forget a big boat." The King said.

"Thanks I think." Xena said.

"Share cropping." Hercules said as the villagers followed them to their land.

"Sir we'll need an oxen to work the land." said a villager ringing his hat.

"We'll work out everything we need once we reach the land."

"It might be best to do it here." Xena said. Hercules nodded.

"Let's hope we make up everything in the crops we sell." Xena nodded her agreement.

"So fourteen oxen, fourteen plows, and twenty-eight buckets."

"Yes." Hercules said.

"Alright than good thing I got a fresh supply of all that."

"Alternate, one family gets a girl oxen and the other a male." Xena said. He nodded. They paid for everything. Soon two days later they were on their new land.

"Wow that house needs to be fixed up."

"Yay a project." Hercules said. The villagers helped them fix up the house. Oreias liked running around the big front yard.

"I can't believe how large a family each one of them has."

"I can't believe he turned gypsies into laborers." Hercules said. Hercules brought in a large herd of sheep and goats. He split them between villagers. Soon the land was thriving under their care. The people were Clothed, fed, happy, and most importantly free on their land.


	6. Messages

Messages

"What are you making?" Xena asked sewing more linen for their home.

"A cradle for the baby." Hercules said as he and Oreias hammered away at the wood.

"Well its turning out pretty good, better than that store bought crap Oreias got."

"We're making two, because that creaking is driving me crazy at night." Hercules said. Xena laughed.

"I've noticed."

"Where are you off too?"

"To the port with Gloria, I'm going to send for my mother a bit early, because there's a ship going up there, and I know she won't be able to get away at least for another week after it arrives. That way when we send for your mother at the end of my next two months she'll arrive at the same time."

"Has Gabrielle had her baby?"

"She should have by now, I'm just about in my sixth month now, so she was due a while ago, but you know she hasn't said a thing to me in her replies. I have her send my letters to Ephiny who sends them to me. Apparently Gabrielle hasn't told even her, so she's willing to deceive Gabrielle and pretend she doesn't know when Gabrielle finally does tell her."

"Ooh can't wait." Hercules said.

"Alright, I'll see you two boys later tonight, I hope dinner's ready."

"Not if your taking Gloria with you." Hercules said.

"Try." Xena said.

"Only if you promise not to have a mood swing if I make the wrong thing."

"I'll try," Xena said."Can you give me a hand here, its a little harder with this kid having immortal blood in him and all."

"Sure thing," Hercules replied. He stopped what he was doing and lifted Xena up into the wagon Gloria had just brought around.

"Thank you," Xena said to both Gloria and Hercules as she took the reins. She waved to Hercules and Oreias. They were off.

"Gloria we treat you fairly right, you don't feel like a slave or servant?"

"Well Xena, the fact of the matter is you could easily turn me into slave and it would be ok with the King but I am servant, so to answer your question I do feel like a servant because I am, but you, Hercules, and Oreias make me feel like family, that means a lot to me because I no longer have family plus your a lot better than the last mistress I had." Gloria had come to stay with them after being the only survivor on a merchant ship. They got a lot of goods they never turned over to the King and so excess wood, which the King never cared for.

"I'm not your mistress I'm your friend." Gloria nodded. They passed through the small village that contained eight families so far. They looked at all the fields as they passed. Each farmer was doing quite well on their portion of land. A good portion the land was forest and another good portion was just grass, where the herds grazed.

"Everything is so beautiful out here." Xena said as smiling families waved to her. She waved back as did Gloria. Finally they entered the forest and the sound of nature filled their ears. Xena was please to hear it after hearing the sea all the time.

"Well that's new."

"What's new?" Xena asked.

"Autolycus' messenger service."

"Huh, that is new," Xena replied as Gloria helped her down.

"Should we give it a try?" Gloria asked.

"You could see what the prices are, and we'll decide from there." Gloria nodded and went inside after securing the wagon. Xena went to a stand selling seeds for herbs. She had decided that the villagers were in need of their own personal supply of herbs not to mention she was the only one there who was a certified healer, Hercules knew some things, but not a lot.

"Five dinars." said the man. Xena got him down to two, because she had to conserve money for the messenger. She brought some already grown herbs as well.

"Xena, what are you doing here?" Xena froze, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She paid the man

"Autolycus, what are you doing here?" Xena asked without turning around.

"Business, and you?" Autolycus asked.

"Business." Xena said turning around.

"Good gods woman your pregnant!" Autolycus exclaimed. No one turned around or paid him any attention.

"Yes, I am, but you can't tell anyone."

"Wait, wait start at the beginning."

"Ok, let's go grab a seat at the tavern I'm hungry." Autolycus nodded. Over lunch she explained to him what had been going on.

"So you and the big guy huh?"

"Yes, now what about you, why are you here, and what's this I hear about Autolycus' messenger service."

"Just an on going scheme I run from time to time when I'm running low on ideas of who to steal from." Xena laughed a live.

"Never thought the King of Thieves would run out of ideas." Autolycus shrugged.

"The other reason I'm here is because Gabrielle asked me to track you down, she wants to surprise you and Ephiny won't tell her where your at."

"Of course not, she's under strict orders not too, and you had better not either, see she didn't tell me about her pregnancy , but I figured it out before she knew and well I figured she can learn of mine when she tells me of hers."

"Yea, she told me you didn't know, she had quadruplets by the way."

"And she's trying to find me, I'd still be passed out if I were her."

"Who are you telling." Autolycus agreed.

"So when did you find out?"

"After they were born and I was playing pranks on the villagers in her village, I was mad, you I could understand what with it being the big guy's and all, but her, her situation isn't so delicate."

"I'm her best friend and she didn't tell me or Ephiny even."

"Well don't worry, I won't tell her where you are, but any message you want to send her."

"Yea, tell her I'm fine and that Hercules and I are off on some lover's vacation, she'll think its romantic back off at least for awhile until she gets bored," Xena said.

"Will do."

"So boys, girls, mix what?" Xena asked.

"Two boys and two girls." said Autolycus.

"Names?"

"Hedotus, Perdicus, Hecuba, and Lila, her sister practically begged her to name her niece after her, even though she was gonna name her Xena." Autolycus said.

"Thank the gods Lila has been waiting to have a niece named after her for ages."

"How did you know she felt that way?"

"Please contrary to what everyone thinks Lila and I at least are on very good terms, I practically delivered Gabrielle back home on a platter to her for One year and nine months the longest Gabrielle has ever stayed in the village since she first left, I just made her so happy, by making sure Gabrielle stayed plus now she has nieces and nephews."

"Lila's secretly on good terms with everybody." Xena nodded.

"Well I must be off than, I never intended to actually find you here."

"Alright goodbye Autolycus and remember do not tell her where you found me, please."

"Alright I promise, you have my word or I am not Autolycus the king of thieves."

"Good, and if your a King you won't mind paying the bill." Xena stood up clasped forearms with him and left. She sent Gloria to their usual messenger and he left with the scroll for Cyrene. They headed back home. Around the end of her seventh month they sent for his mother. Both of them arrived the same day at different times, but by the time Hercules got there they were both at the tavern.


	7. The Birth

The Birth

"Mother good to see you." Hercules hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Same to you, but what's this all about, Hercules?" Alceme asked.

"Hercules?" Cyrene asked standing up from the table she had been sitting at as she waited for her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Hercules said turning, he almost immediately recognized her as Xena's mother.

"Do you know my daughter Xena?"

"Yes."

"Well do you know where she's at I've been waiting all morning for her, I do hope she's alright."

"I just saw her she was fine, she asked me to give you a ride."

"Well she had better have a good explanation for dragging me down here."

"Same with you son." Alceme said.

"All in good time ladies, all in good time." He smiled as they didn't even think of the fact that Xena and himself might be together or something.

"Sure is a long drive, are you sure there's nothing wrong with her that she couldn't make the ride?"

"Well Cyrene, that's the thing I couldn't quite say something was wrong." Hercules said as they cleared the forest.

"Hercules what is this all about?" Alceme asked.

"Its a surprise for Mother's day, Xena and I realized we'd missed it because we travel a lot so now we've got a present for you, we just know your going to love it."

"Oh you two are thoughtful." Cyrene said. They moved quickly throw the village and finally reached the house.

"Whose the boy?" Alceme asked as Hercules helped her down. Cyrene got down herself just as he turned to help her.

"Thanks." Cyrene said.

"Oreias, he is a year old, and we adopted him because well we couldn't leave him alone."

"Mother!" Xena called from the window above, they couldn't see her protruding stomach.

"Xena, what's going on, Hercules said you have a surprise for us."

"Yes, we do, I'll bring it out, but in the mean time enjoy your adopted grandson."

"Grandson is a grandson." Cyrene said going over to Oreias and introducing herself as did Alceme. They committed on cute he was, and Hercules went inside to help Xena.

"Good god, I'll hate you forever if I'm having twins."

"No, you won't."

"Oh yes, I will that is an awful lot of pain to go through, not to mention your part god so its bound to hurt a whole lot more."

"No, it won't."

"Lier." Xena said. Once they were to the door she walked outside on her own.

"Mother, Alceme turn around," Xena said. They turned and nearly fainted. Cyrene pinched herself in an effort to believe that her daughter was actually pregnant. Alceme was just in shock.

"I'm dreaming."

"No, your not its all real, Hercules got me pregnant eight months ago," Xena replied.

"But, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because we're keeping it a secret from those we can and your the only ones we want here for the birth hence why we're all the way out on Kythnos."

"You know what I don't even care, my daughter is having her first child or set of twins." Cyrene said excitedly.

"Actually this would be my second child or my first set of twins, but second time I've given birth,"

"What?" Cyrene asked.

"Now, don't get mad it was when we were going through that thing,"

"Where is he?" Cyrene asked.

"I gave him to some trust worthy people to raise, because the path I was on wasn't right for him, I thought about bringing him to you, but that was to obvious for my enemies if they ever found out I'd had a child."

"You swear you did it to protect him."

"I swear on my life I did it to protect him and if I lie, I can drop dead right now." Xena seriously considered pretending to die to get her mother, but in her present condition she shouldn't especially with Hercules, she didn't like it when he was mad at her.

"Well than we'll get him later, but right now you need to get off your feet."

"Alright, but lets stay out here, its hot in there." Gloria brought out seats, drinks, and food. They all talked and caught up.

"So are you two married yet?" Alceme asked.

"Um...no right now we're more focused on our child or children surviving than we'll talk more about marriage," Hercules said.

"But its a plan?" Cyrene asked.

"Its a possibility," Xena said.

"We love each other, but that doesn't mean we need marriage to define our love."

"Yea, its just a bracelet and a piece of paper." The days passed and they prepared for the birth of Xena's child or children. No one could tell no even Apollo if there was one or two children. As a favor Artemis made sure that no god could easedrop while Xena was giving birth. It was to be a private affair between Alceme, Xena, Gloria, and Cyrene. Hercules would wait outside nervously with the rest of his family that cared for him.

"I think its time." Xena said coming downstairs. Her water had broke five minutes ago and she couldn't tell whether she had peed on herself or she was actually going into labor. It had been awhile and even back than she hadn't been sure until the pains had gotten worse.

"Hercules carry her back upstairs." Alceme ordered. He did so and soon found himself waiting outside having decided he couldn't breath inside the house. Gloria ran in and out. Xena screamed during a really horrible contractions, but otherwise she just moaned or remained silent.

"Is it suppose to hurt like that?" Stifle asked Cupid.

"Yes, you idiot." Cupid said. Near Dawn Apollo left to drive the chariot across the sky.

"Well congratulations asshole." Ares said sulkingly.

"Thanks Ares, I know that came from the space where your heart should be." Hercules replied clapping him on the back.

"No time for fighting, I think we have a nephew or niece," Athena said as they heard Xena give a scream and than there was the sound of a baby crying just as Apollo made his way over them.

"Girl!" Cyrene shouted at the window. The sun seemed to shine brighter at that moment than any other and they Apollo had heard and he rejoiced. Everyone outside the window rejoiced too and collected on bets.

"There's another one!" Cyrene shouted. Everyone stopped handing over money. It was ten minutes later that a little boy entered the world and she was done. Oreias woke up than oblivious to the events that had taken place. He crawled down off his new bed and hit the door to his parents' room. Gloria opened it and let him in.

"Boy!" Now others rejoiced and money or gifts exchanged hands. A few minutes later Alceme and Cyrene came outside with the children wrapped in the blankets they had worked so hard to create before the children were born.

"They're beautiful." Hercules commented. They showed them off and than took them back to Xena. They rested with her and Apollo had her healed within hours after the birth. The next day the named them.

"Ephiny and Achilles." Xena said.

"Ephiny I understand, but Achilles?"

"Yes, and Achilles was a great friend of mine and I respect him a lot so don't go saying no unless you've got something better." Hercules was silent thinking.

"I guess I don't, but anymore kids I get to name."

"Yea, if we have two more you can." Xena didn't think that would happen, but it would shut him up. Achilles was baptized in Athena's temple and Ephiny was baptized among Gabrielle's usual Amazon tribe a month later when they returned early, because well Apollo had healed her and given her back her figure. Before that they'd stopped in Cornith to show Jason and Hercules brother, it was also rumored that Autolycus was there and he was all to happy to accept the position of god father.

"Autolycus?" Hercules asked.

"Are you still complaining?" Xena asked. "Besides Autolycus has a good heart and he's a good person to have on your side if anything goes down."

"Of course your right." Ephiny walked over with her goddaughter, who she loved was named after her.

"Now we're even for the name thing." Xena said smiling.

"Of course." Ephiny said.

"You know we'll probably have to fake a baptism for Gabs."

"Yea, but who cares." A week later they left and headed for Poteidaia.

"I'll go first, so she can spill first." Hercules nodded and took the sling from her. She had been holding Ephiny. Cyrene, who still had a ways to go before she reached Amphipolis, held Achilles.

"Mommy," Oreias said. Xena smiled at him and held out her hand. She took Argo with her to keep things normal to some degree.


	8. Surprise!

Surprise!

"Look Oreias there's Poteidaia." Xena said. Oreias smiled as he ran ahead on his short little legs. She caught him and picked up. She hopped on Argo and road at top speed. He squealed in delight. Soon she stopped in front of Gabrielle's parent's farm and black flipped off. Oreias had the biggest smile on his face that he didn't know what to do.

"Did you like that?" Xena asked him. He nodded."Good, because we're gonna do it again later." Oreias was just another candle that lit up her life to the fullest. She went up to the door and knocked lightly so as not to wake the babies if they were sleep, but loud enough for someone to hear. Lila opened the door.

"Hey your back early." Lila said.

"Yea, but Gabrielle can stay as long as she wants, her last letter demanded I come back early though."

"I knew it."Lila said angry at Gabrielle now. She went and got Gabrielle. Gabrielle hugged her and told her how much she had been looking forward to them leaving together.

"Oh and whose this?" Gabrielle asked when Oreias gave a cry of protest at being squished by her arms.

"This is Oreias, his mother just left him with Hercules and I in the middle of the night, so after we nursed him back to health we decided to keep him." Xena said simply.

"Well isn't he just adorable, but where is my surprise?"

"In due time Gabby, so what have you been up too?"

"Oh nothing, um...Xena we need to talk."

"Ok sure Gabs." Xena said with a smile. They went for a walk around the farm and Gabrielle explained it all to her. Xena gave her the classic excited reaction.

"Oh Xena come on I know you had to notice your mother's a midwife and you delivered Ephiny's baby." Gabrielle said.

"Ok, so I knew you were pregnant, but I just wanted you to tell me yourself and you could enjoy your excited moment."

"Thanks Xena your sweet."

"To bad everybody is pissed with you though, because you didn't tell them."

"Didn't want it to get back to you."

"To bad, but you should know everyone is perfectcally capable of keeping a secret, they've been keeping mine for eight months now."

"What did you and Hercules go off and get married?"

"No, I was pregnant too."

"What!" Gabrielle exclaimed." Xena!"

"Sorry, I didn't wanna ruin your moment, and I wasn't big on moments and I knew you were gonna give me one."

"Oh Xena, we could have had our babies together."

"No, I was only like five months when you had Hedotus, Hecuba, Perdicus, and Lila."

"Hey how did you know that I didn't tell you how many or their names."

"Autolycus, I beat it out of him or he never would have told me." Xena lied.

"Where were you, he wouldn't tell me even after I tried to beat it out of him."

"Kythnos, so we could be away from prying eyes and enemies, its peaceful there maybe I'll take you there one day."

"Oh I hope so," Gabrielle said.

"Anyway, Hercules will be here soon with the kids and you can meet them."

"Does Cyrene know?"

"She was there for the birth so I would assume..."

"Xena," Gabrielle said hitting her arm. Xena laughed."What did you name them?"

"I named the girl whose the oldest Ephiny and the boy, Achilles."

"Wow Ephiny must be happy."

"She will be."

"So what's our next great big adventure?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm surprised you have to ask."

"Well I do."

"Motherhood Gabrielle real motherhood." They just stood there enjoying the sound of the words.


	9. Solan

Solan

"Six months and already a hand full." Iolaus commented.

"Eleven is even worse when you've got four."

"Try the twins plus the one year old that runs." Xena said.

"You've got help," Gabrielle said.

"So you do too, we're helping you and we've got kids." Hercules said grabbing Hedotus from crawling off. Xena rocked a crying Ephiny and helped her to latch onto her breast. Ephiny hushed and silence slowly enveloped the clearing. Achilles patiently waited his turn as long as Hercules kept his attentions on him.

"Hey Gabrielle you never told us who the father of your children were," Iolaus commented as he played bird with Oreias and flew him around the clearing. Oreias giggled happily and Xena smiled at him. Gabrielle on the other hand froze at his words, but quickly continued playing with Hecuba before they saw. Xena just barely caught it though, but remained silent.

"Its not important Iolaus I already informed you of what you wanted to know," Gabrielle stated."Besides I don't want him in my children's life." She left no room for argument and nobody pushed it.

"So where are we headed?" Gabrielle asked as they headed south. Xena adjusted her sling carrying Achilles as he nursed.

"To a Centaur village," Xena replied.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well after a whole trip back to Greece from Kythnos, Cyrene and I managed to convince Xena to reconnect with a lost treasure, " Hercules replied.

"Oh, well what is it?" Gabrielle asked.

"You'll find out in due time Gabrielle, remember patience is a virtue."

"You're one to talk," Gabrielle huffed as she adjusted a sleeping Hedotus on his back. Iolaus thoughtfully held perdicus's hand. He looked at Gabrielle cradling a sleeping Lila in her arms and holding the hand of Hecuba. Hercules carried a wide awake Ephiny in his arms a huge smile on his face as he kissed her forehead. Oreias held his hand before letting go and running up to Xena. He pulled on her pants leg. She looked down at him and smiled at the sight of him. She handed him Argo's reins, which was his purpose for pulling on her leg.

"Mama!" Oreias squealed with delight as Argo continued to walk and followed Oreias. He was delighted to be able to pull such a large animal, who had fascinated him for weeks.

"I see," Xena said with a fake astonished look on her face. Oreias smile got wider and he ran as fast his little legs could carry him, Argo didn't even have to pick up her speed and neither did the adults. Soon they arrived at a nearby village. They were complaining about the Centaurs and contemplating about destroying the village and its occupants.

"Prejudice bastards," Xena muttered as she brought their drinks over to the table they occupied.

"Can we take dinner upstairs, I'm tired and I want them to lay down."

"Sure why not, it would be nice to not have to climb the stairs on a full stomach," Iolaus said. Hercules nodded his agreement and Xena merely shrugged. Xena took Ephiny while Hercules took the drinks. Oreias followed eager for his chocolate milk.

"I'll let him know we're taking dinner upstairs," Xena called after them. They nodded and continued upstairs. She informed the tavern keeper.

"If you'll wait I can give you the food now, I'm sure could manage," He said mainly, because he did not want to carry the food upstairs. Xena nodded.

"So what brings you here?" A man asked. He'd had a few drinks, but he wasn't so drunk he couldn't see her sword or chakram. Xena looked up from brushing a long lock of Ephiny's black hair out of her face.

"Business," Xena replied in a monotone voice.

"With who?"

"Centaur."

"Why would you want to do business with a filthy centaur?" He grunted. Xena shrugged.

"He has something, I want."

"Well if you like I can get it back for you, I'll kill him if need be for a price that is."

"No, no need for blood shed its quite simple really and I should be gone in a few days,"

"That's what you think, but those damn things aren't trustworthy, you'd know that if you lived here," He replied.

"I'm sure I would."

"Who do you have business with?"

"Kaliepus."

"Oh that damned leader of the herd, him and his demon spawn, first centaur boy to not actually be a centaur I hear, child should die." Xena was so close to putting the pinch on the man for talking about, what sounded like Solan, but he was saved by the owner.

"Yea," Xena grunted as she shifted Ephiny and took the tray. She went upstairs and took a few deep breathes. Soon they were all enjoying an ok meal. Gabrielle practically passed out once all four of her children had gone to bed in their room. Iolaus left to visit the gaming house and Hercules laid down for a nap once he'd gotten Oreias to sleep and Xena had gotten Achilles.

"Why won't she sleep?" Hercules asked as he watched Xena walk pass him for what seemed like the hundreth time while rocking Ephiny.

"I don't know, she slept through lunch, woke up, I changed her diaper, and fed her so I guess she's just not tired anymore," Xena said as she sat down."But whatever she can lay awake if she likes." Xena laid Ephiny down and took off her boots. She got in bed with Hercules and kissed him and than kissed Ephiny's forehead.

"Sweet dreams," They said to each other. Hercules was out immediately. Xena dripped off after awhile, but she woke up thirty minutes later by Ephiny's irritated whimpers. Xena looked over to the second bed where Achilles and Oreias slept undisturbed. Hercules remained asleep as well or so she thought until she sat up.

"Lay back down I'll take care of her," Hercules mumbled.

"No, I think we both need some fresh air, I never liked sleeping on a good day like today." Hercules nodded and felt her pick up Ephiny after putting on her boots. She dressed Ephiny properly and grabbed a blanket.

"I'll be back in a little while and with luck Achilles won't be hungry before I get back," Xena said as Hercules fell asleep again. She walked out of the room quietly and left.

"Well since we're out and about we may as well go visit your brother." She kissed Ephiny's forehead who offered her a smile in return. Xena smiled as well and left the village walking the short distance to its location. Ephiny grabbed her hair and played with it. Usually a mother would pull her hair away, but Xena let her tug all she wanted as long as she didn't pull to hard or put her hair in her mouth.

"Stop!" A voice exclaimed before she reached the clearing. She stopped under a tree.

"Who called?" Xena called back.

"Kaliepus." He said stepping out from behind a few rocks with some men."You're not one of the villagers."

"No." Xena stated simply recognizing him immediately, but he didn't recognize her right off.

"Drop your weapons," He ordered. She unshealthed her sword and threw it out in front of her and unhooked her chakram from the side and threw it on top of her sword. Kaliepus stepped forward to check Ephiny and her blankets. You could never be to sure concerning assassins sent by the villagers.

"May I?" He asked.

"Go ahead I have nothing to hide," Xena said. He took Ephiny and stepped back. Xena watched closely as they searched her blanket and dress.

"AHHHH!" She moved and threw a boy on the ground in front of her. He couldn't have been more than eleven years old. He carried a sword that looked strangely familiar. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Her heart recognized her son immediately, but it took a minute before her mind did too. He was beautiful.

"Solan, stop it!" Kaliepus yelled."I won't have you acting that way."

"Sorry Uncle, but she killed my father, she killed the great Borias."

"Solan, she did not we don't even know why this woman is here," Kaliepus said.

"Actually Kaliepus I am here to see you, but I did not kill Borias its not something I could ever bring myself to do," Xena admitted as she took Ephiny back from him. Kaliepus stared at her for a moment. He couldn't believe how much she had changed on the inside making it nearly impossible for him to recognize her.

"We agreed you would not come back," Kaliepus said.

"I know, but I...we need to talk. Please truce no tricks, no games, nothing honest we talk on your territory." He looked at her and nodded. If she did try something they would be on his territory like she said. Xena stepped on the handle of her sword. Her chakram flew up and she caught it on her hip. She lifted up her sword and placed it in it's proper place on her back.

"You'll pay for what you did to my father, bitch!" Solan whispered with such hate in his eyes at her that she could not believe that her own child could look at her that way. She sighed in unhappiness.

"Solan!" Kaliepus yelled and Solan stopped staring at her long enough to run after Kaliepus. She soon followed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally did it. I just can't believe I wrote three chapters before now and never uploaded them until now lol. I'm really smart I know. 


	10. The Pain of Motherhood

The Pain of Motherhood

"What are you doing here?" Kaliepus asked.

"I had to see him, I couldn't stay away any longer, I just never imagined that I'd be greeted with such hate from him of all people," Xena stated sadly as she looked out the window at him talking with one of his friends. She could see he was obviously planning something. He had the same look on his face as Borias when he planned an attack on some city or another. She heard Kaliepus sigh behind her.

"I am truly sorry about that, you gave me the greatest gift a man could ask for and I repay you by letting him harbor such hate for a woman who didn't even kill his father."

"So if you know I didn't kill him, why does he think I did."

"People of the village, old men tell tales and things get miss said, I am sorry for that, even if he doesn't know he shouldn't be thinking bad of you."

"Well he does."

"I sense there is another reason for you coming here."

"There is and was."

"What is it?"

"I didn't come here to take him away from you, know that, but he doesn't deserve not to know his siblings or his grandmother, who wants to meet him," Xena replied as she continued to watch him now engaged in a game of kick ball. He looked so happy and smiling. She couldn't believe how fast he'd grown up and how handsome he was.

"There was more," Kaliepus said.

"I wanted him to know that I wasn't dead and that I loved him, but something tells me I'm the last person he ever wants to be his mother, so telling him would just hurt him, and I can't bare to see that look in his eyes." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down at the now sleeping Ephiny in her arms. Being a mother brought out your strongest emotions every day and it was hard not be emotional even if you are the toughest and only warrior princess in Greece.

"I can't allow you to tell him and as for his siblings if you can figure out some well crafted lie so that he'd have a reason to be around them and get to know them. As for his grandmother it is easily enough disguised." Xena nodded. She could accept this, she would not tell Solan who she was when he was harboring such hate for her, because of a crime she did not commit.

"I'll think of something, we'll be here for a few days, so he can meet his siblings, and we'll talk about him meeting his grandmother." Kaliepus nodded as Xena headed for the door.

"Xena." She stopped just as she was about to open the door.

"Yes?" She asked turning around.

"You do realize that he is not your son anymore, you gave up those rights along time ago." Xena kept her face neutral as anger formed, but she kept it under control.

"Kaliepus if you love Solan as much as you say you do than you'll know that I love MY SON more than life itself, and I will not have you telling me that he's not my son," Xena said angrily. Kaliepus could just hear it behind her calm exterior." The fact of the matter is there is no signed, legally binding contract that kept me from taking him away at any point in his short life."

"Are you threatening to take him?" Kaliepus asked.

"No merely reminding you of our invisible boundries," Xena replied icily."I will return tomorrow." She left out and took one last look at Solan for the day before leaving. Once she was far enough away from the centaur village she let her tears fall. There were so many that she had to stop in a clearing and sit on a work. Ephiny sensing her mother's sadness woke up and stared up at her. Ephiny obviously didn't like to see Xena cry and gave a cry of protest. Xena wiped her eyes so she could see Ephiny clearly.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Xena adjusted the blanket around her and Ephiny rewarded her with a smile and immediately Xena smiled back. She loved to see them smiling and happy. She never wanted to see them frown, she knew it would only get harder to refuse them anything as they got older, but she would get through it, she had Hercules by her side after all. Xena played with Ephiny seeming to forget all her troubles. Unfortunately she was so wrapped up in Ephiny she didn't hear the twig snap. She looked up through when the fifth twig had snapped. She realized she was surrounded. She stood up looking around, but whomever it was, was excellent at blending in with nature.

"Whose's there?" Xena called. Suddenly a rock flew from the woods and hit her in her leg.

"Damn it what the hell," Xena muttered. Soon a storm of rocks decended upon her and she protectively shielded Ephiny with her body. The assault stopped once it was clear her attackers had run out of rocks they could throw. Xena slightly bruised now looked around and spotted her attacks by the movement of clothes. Ephiny remained silent, still smiling.

"Kids," She muttered. She threw her chakram and it hit several branches and forched the children out into the open to avoid being hurt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Xena asked. Solan stepped forward, and she could see the hate all over his face.

"Avenging my father, if the adults won't, we will."

"I didn't kill your father."

"Yes, you did, you lying bitch." He threw his last rock at Xena, but she dodged it and it hit another girl.

"Hey that was my sister!" One boy yelled. He attacked Solan and they fought as the other girls took the wounded girl back to the village for help. The boys all chose sides and helped. Xena set Ephiny down in a safe place before grabbing a couple of vines and soon all the boys tied together. She retrieved her daughter and led them all back to the village. Kaliepus was angry and apologized, but she'd already left. She returned early enough to get a bath, and get Ephiny to sleep again. Achilles woke up and she fed him before laying back down. She stared up at the ceiling for a long while before she fell asleep. When she woke up it was dark, her cheeks were wet with tears, and she was alone. She stood up and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Your awake," Gabrielle said happily.

"Yea," Xena muttered in a low voice. She sat down and Oreias crawled into her lap and laid his head on her chest. She hugged him and ordered from the waitress who had just come to ask her what she wanted.

"Not hungry?" Gabrielle asked as she picked through her food. Xena looked like she'd been through hell mentally and was now very depressed.

"So when do we get to reconnect with this treasure of yours."

"Never."

"Xena, no we agreed that you would, you can't go on like this."

"If you knew, you'd know why, but no I won't do it." She stood up with Oreias and went upstairs.

"She barely touched her food," Iolaus commented.

"No kidding she must be really depresed and what is this treasure anyway?" Gabrielle turned to Hercules, but he had both of his children in hand and was following Xena. Gabrielle and Iolaus sighed.

"God the secrets have got to stop." Gabrielle nodded her agreement as she looked her children who were playing in their food. Meanwhile Hercules entered the room just after Xena. She was looking out the window in the direction of the Centaur village and Oreias was playing with his toy chariot. Hercules put a blanket on the floor and placed his children on there with toys of their own, but they were asleep in seconds after a bit of goats milk.

"Put them on the bed," Xena said. Hercules looked back at them and saw they were asleep. He did as she said. Oreias joined them as Hercules waited for Xena to talk about what had happened while she was out. For the first time he noticed a bruise on her arm and anger engulfed him, but he kept his temper in check.

"He hates me," Xena whispered.

"He doesn't hate you," Hercules replied.

"Yes, he does, he thinks I killed Borias, but I didn't, oh if you had of saw the hate in his eyes..." She trailed over and closed her eyes to hold back tears. Hercules held her gently." I can't tell him knowing he hates me so, I don't think I could live with having seen that look in his eyes even if he came around eventually."

"Well we'll just have to make him see the truth," Hercules said firmly." How did you get the b ruise did they hurt you, because they thought you were coming back to..." Xena shook her head.

"No, I left and Solan decided that he and a group of his friends would avenge his father's death."

"You mean he did that?" Hercules asked with surprised. Xena shrugged.

"There were a lot of them, its not clear who cast the first stone, but they all hit their mark at one time or another, I'm lucky to only have one bruise or that Ephiny is safe at all."

"I can't believe he'd try and stone his own mother to death."

"He's not trying to stone his mother, he's trying to stone the woman he thinks killed his father, that's all I am to him, a murderer." Hercules comforted her and managed to convince her that they could make things right between her and Solan. He also managed to convince her to rethink her decision about telling him. She kissed him, savoring the taste of him. She loved Hercules to death for always being there for her. If he wasn't her soul mate than she didn't know how she could even exist.

"Oh no we shouldn't the kids."

"No, its ok goat's milk keeps them asleep alnight and I gave Oreias some sleeping herbs to avoid a nightmare tonight. Every four days he has a nightmare unless I give him a little sleeping herb." Xena kissed him again and Hercules let his passion run free. She laid him down on the second bed on the other side of the room. She skipped all the foreplay and undressed him and herself quickly. He turned her over and kissed all over her body.

"Take me now please, so I can just forget," Xena whispered. Hercules nodded and moved his hand to support her. He touched a tender spot.

"Ow, be careful , that spot and many others are tender." He nodded and was a little more careful before beginning to make love to her. Hercules proceeded to make Xena just forget and Xena for the time being let go of all her fears, sorrow, and worries about Solan.

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, but with luck the next one will be much longer.


	11. Breaking the news to Gabrielle

Breaking the news to Gabrielle

"Xena, will you please tell me what the hell is going on!" Gabrielle demanded the next morning. Xena frowned and rocked Achilles as he started to get a bit fussy, because Gabrielle had woken him back up.

"Gabrielle be quiet, I was just coming to tell you." Gabrielle sighed and sat down. Iolaus sat on her right with the children between them.

"Well?" Iolaus asked curious to know what was going on.

"Look, we've come here to collect Solan, he's my son."

"Son?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded.

"Son?" Iolaus asked.

"Yes, my son, I had him eleven years ago and I gave him away to protect him."

"A son?!"

"Yes Gabrielle, Borias got me pregnant..." Xena was saying.

"Hold up, why did I not know a bout him and why is he not with you, with us traveling?" Gabreille asked.

"I gave him away Gabrielle, I just told you that."

"Xena, you heartless woman!" Gabrielle practically screamed."How could you do that to your son, how could you let him grow up without a mother!" Xena stared at her taken aback by her reaction. She couldn't believe Gabrielle would think she would be so heartless as to give him away without a good reason for doing so. All she really knew though was that she didn't need Gabrielle making her feel worse than she already did.

"Gabrielle, I don't need you to make me feel worse than I already am, now you shut up and listen," Xena replied in such a menacing tone that Gabrielle was silenced immediately.

"Now, look I knew that Solan couldn't stay with me without running the risk of him becoming just like me or my enemies using him against me, and I couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt because of me or him being exactly like me, so I did the next best thing I gave him to Kaliepus who I knew I could trust to keep him safe all his life, which he has done. Now if you'll stop making me feel bad you'll be happy to know that I beat myself up over it everyday and my own son hates me more than anything in the world because he thinks I killed his father now we're going to go see him today to introduce him to his siblings without telling him I'm his mother and you had better not spill the beans." Xena sat down in a huff.

Gabrielle remained silent and Iolaus who had remained silent through the girls words kept his silence. He didn't know what to think of all this. He went upstairs to talk to his best friend about this new piece of information.

"She told you?" Hercules asked opening the door.

"Yes, and I'm having trouble believing that the old Xena could care so much for a little boy."

"You forget the old Xena was a woman too, and women automatically love their children, and she did what she had to, to protect him. Anyway we're here to give our support if that's what you're wondering about now."

"It was, well I'll lend my support, I just can't believe he could even think of hating the new Xena."

"He doesn't know the new Xena," Hercules replied as they the room with the kids.

"He doesn't know the old Xena either." Iolaus responded.


	12. The Truth

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but here it is a new chapter.

The Truth

"I see you're back, come back to face an honorable death?" Solan asked jumping down from the tree.

"No, I came back to talk to Kaliepus."

"She came to introduce you to your brothers and sister," Gabrielle told him.

"That's not possible," Solan told her.

"Your mother is a live, and these are your siblings you should be thankful Xena thought to bring them to meet you."

"My mother is dead!" Solan yelled at her."And you will keep your mouth shut about her."

"Come on we have a meeting with Kaliepus." Xena continued walking, she couldn't stand to be around his hate any longer. Not to mention thanks to Gabrielle he would find out she was his mother and she would see hate in his eyes.

"Why would you tell him that?" Kaliepus asked Gabrielle.

"I don't know," Gabrielle replied realizing that explaining about the children was more of a delicate matter than she had perceived. Hercules remained silent as he held his daughter trying to figure out a way to silence Solan's questions reasonably.

"I want you all gone you have no rights..." Kaliepus started.

"I've got it!" Hercules exclaimed startling a poor Ephiny in his arms. Xena and Hercules switched babies and she quieted down.

"What's your idea?" Xena asked willing to listen to anything Hercules had to say.

"Look, we'll just tell him that Ares held his mother captive for years, and you Xena freed her but unfortunately she died in childbirth. So just until we can convince him you're not a murdering...we'll just say she left Ephiny and Achilles in your care and asked you to take care of him or at least introduce him to his grandmother if this is where he wanted to stay."

"I will not give him a choice to leave here."

"Its not your choice to make," Iolaus snapped at him. He didn't like Kaliepus at all. For all they knew he had been feeding Solan lies in private to keep him away from Xena. Xena remained silent as she looked out the window at Solan just far enough away not to hear their conversation, but watching them all intently through the window. He definitely wanted to know what they were all doing here and he was definitely wondering if what Gabrielle had said was true.

"Xena!" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards them.

"What do you think?" Hercules asked.

"As long as they get to know each other as siblings I'm fine with it."

"Great!" They exclaimed except Kaliepus.

"I'll go talk to him." They all looked at her surprise.

"No, Xena, I'll go talk to him he doesn't know..."

"Gabrielle after what you just said to him he probably hates you more than me, besides I refuse to stand here and let you lie to him, I should have the courage to tell him myself."

"Tell me what?" Solan asked entering the hut.

"Your mother died in childbirth six months ago," Gabrielle blurted out before Xena could speak. Xena sighed.

"No, I can't lie to him like this, let's go," Xena ordered.

"Xena why..." Gabrielle started.

"No, I said let's go." She grabbed Oreias by the hand and left quickly. The others followed Iolaus quickly grabbing Gabrielle before she could speak for Xena. Solan turned towards his Uncle.

"What were you all talking about?" Solan asked.

"Nothing Solan don't worry about it."

"No, I wanna know, they know something about my mother is she truly dead or is she alive?" Solan asked.

"Your mother is dead, buried next to your father how many times do I have to tell you that, I'm your only family now and its time you got use to that." Solan nodded taken aback by his uncles harsh words, but still he wanted to know what it is Xena had had to say. He left out and followed them. He lost them in the forest.

Meanwhile they'd made it back to the tavern and Iolaus carefully kept the two best friends apart. Xena ordered them to be ready to in twenty minutes. Gabrielle started complaining about all their clothes not being dry and Iolaus was quick to shut her up before Xena heard. As they were all meeting by the forest Gabrielle started complaining once again. Xena already angry with her practically snapped her head off verbally.

"Gabrielle I am his mother and if anyone was going to lie to him to his face it should have been, he deserved that much, but once again you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought it was better some one else said it than for you."

"Yeah, after I had just told you all I wanted to and it was my duty."

"Xena, you're so impossible!" Xena bit back a hurtful retort.

"You know what all of you just head for the next village I'll catch up tomorrow morning, I need to clear my head." So two men, one angry bard, and seven kids set off for their next destination while a depressed Warrior Princess watched them go. She sighed and took a seat on a rock as she thought about Solan. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she thought about how she would never get to love him.

"Is it true?" Solan asked. He had just gotten to the town and was pointed in their direction by the tavern keeper. He had come upon them while Gabrielle and Xena were arguing. He'd been horrified when she admitted to Gabrielle that she was his mother. He couldn't believe it, because that would mean he had tried to kill his mother. He would have turned himself into an orphan. He'd ran off, but came back as he reasoned that he couldn't go through life not knowing and Xena was his father's partner long before he'd met his Uncle. He prayed to the gods he could convince her to tell him the truth about his family.

"Yes," Xena answered recognizing his voice immediately and answering before she could stop herself. When she said that word though she felt a huge weight being lifted off her and she knew her heart been waiting eleven years to say it to him. There was silence and she refused to turn around. She couldn't bare it if she ever saw hate directed towards her when he knew the truth.

"Whose my mother?" He asked.

"I am," She answered.

"How can I trust you?" Solan asked.

"Follow your heart, if your heart trusts me than that's the only thing you can go by." Xena took a deep breath. Solan just stared at the back of her head. His hate wanted him to take the opportunity to bash her head in, but there was something in him that told him he could trust what she said. He walked in front of her and looked into her stunning blue eyes that practically mirrored his own. He truly took a look at her and the bond created between mother and child connected them to each other once again. Xena hugged him while she had the chance and slowly he returned it as he breathed in her all to familiar scent of new leather and baklava Xena's favorite dessert that Gabrielle always managed to get a hold of practically every night.

"I'll never forget this smell," Solan whispered. He smelled pine from the forest and smoke from the camp fires. But there was also the smells that come with baby spit up in their first years.

"I'm sorry I left you, but I did it to protect you," Xena told him as she kissed his forehead and wiped her tears. Solan stared up at her with teary blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you, if I knew I would have never even if you did kill him," Solan cried."Uncle said you killed him."

"Its ok just remember from now on its wisdom over weapons, I understand you were angry but you can't let yourself be so controlled by hate. Hate is what drove me into a life I knew you would never be able to survive in."

"Uncle always told me that you hated what my father and whatever woman he spoke of, had together." Xena shook her head.

"So many lies to fix," Xena muttered."Come on I'll tell you over dinner the truth." She quickly sent someone after Hercules, Iolaus, Gabrielle,and the children. She promised to meet them in Thebes, because whether Solan decided to stay with her or not she was going to take the time to spend some one on one with him. Of course she knew Hercules and the kids would come back because Achilles and Ephiny couldn't very well survive on tea for long. Three weeks at most before they got sick, but they were fat, healthy, and strong not to mention they had awesome parents and would probably last longer.

"So he's been lying to me about you for years."

"Yes, but I asked him not to tell you about me, I thought I could go through life and leave you in peace, but I had to tell you I just couldn't stay away from you."

"No, I know you asked him not to tell, but if he knew you were my mother how could he lie to me all these years about what you had done to who I thought was my mother and father."

"Borias is your father that was not a lie. "

"Are you sure he's truly dead?" Solan asked.

"I saw him die with my own eyes, I'm sorry." Solan shook his head.

"Its not your faught than, you were giving birth to me." Solan seemed depressed. Xena couldn't tell if he was depressed because she was his mother or depressed because Kaliepus had lied to him his whole life." Why would he lie to me like that?" Xena almost smiled glad he wasn't depressed because she was his mother.

"I guess he dreaded the fact that there was always a chance you would leave with me."

"Why?" Solan asked.

"Because despite all his lies I believe he loved you like you were his own son."

"Is his adoption of me legal?" Solan asked suddenly. Xena shook her head no.

"No, if I were dead than he could have made it legal, but I am alive and unless I sign something he can't legally adopt you if he knows who I am." Solan nodded.

"Do you want me?" Solan asked.

"I've always wanted you," Xena responded. Solan who was looking down at the little bit of stew he had left looked up at her.

"Than I want to come with you, I love Uncle and I'm grateful to him, but I want to be with my mother, you." Xena smiled at him and he smiled too as they hugged.

"Alright, we'll go tell Kaliepus in the morning." Solan nodded. They shared a room that night one wondering how Kaliepus would react to him leaving while the other wondered how she was going to handle his reaction.


	13. Confronting Kaleipus

A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner. Stupid me wrote the chapter and forgot I finished it.

* * *

Confronting Kaleipus

"Come on we'll take Argo." Solan nodded with a smile. She saddled Argo glad that Hercules had remembered to grab the twin's things and his own before leaving.

"Mother, can't we just leave we don't have to tell him." Xena looked at Solan as she finished fastening the saddle.

"Running away never a solved anything." Solan poked out his lip in a pout and crossed his arms as he silently pleaded with her. She ignored it and lifted him up into the saddle before climbing up behind him and taking the reins.

"Last chance to avoid having to double back to Thebes," Solan said hoping having to come back the way they'd came to get to Thebes would deter her from going to the Centaur village like it usually did his Uncle when they had traveled outside of the village occasionally.

"Its a chance I'm willing to take besides we have to get your things and Kaleipus is still your Uncle he must be worried sick about you." Xena didn't want to go back, but Kaleipus deserved to know the truth. Despite everything he loved her son and he would be worried about him. It wasn't long before they arrived at the village and his friends were surprised to see him riding in front of Xena on a horse.

"Let me go talk to your Uncle," Xena told him in his ear as he spoke excitedly about Xena being his mother and it all being a lie.

"Oh you're so lucky to have a great warrior like Xena for a mother." She heard some boys cry. She smiled to herself as she got down and held Argo in place while Solan dismounted on his own.

"Mother, I'll watch Argo."

"Alright, but don't let the reins go and if you do tie her up properly." Solan nodded.

"I will mother, I'll take good care of Argo while you talk to Uncle." Xena nodded and handed him the reins. She walked to Kaleipus's hut and knocked.

"Solan!" He called opening the door quickly. He was surprised to see Xena and immediately suspected her of harming Solan, forgetting completely that she would never harm him in such away. "What have you done with my son?!"

"Solan knows the truth now Kaleipus and he has decided that he wants to remain with me," Xena informed him. "Now we came back to say goodbye and get his things. When he's ready I'll bring him back for a visit."

"No!" Kaleipus yelled full of rage. "You will not steal my son!" Everyone in the village heard his booming voice and came to see what was wrong. Xena had backed up into open space to give her room to move out of the way of his sword should he draw it.

"Just my luck," Xena muttered as Kaleipus drew his sword.

"I'll kill you!" Kaleipus yelled.

"Uncle!" Solan yelled. "Please stop, you had to know I'd want to go with my mother if I ever found out." Solan had positioned himself in front of Kaleipus now. Kaleipus didn't hear him and swung his sword in a blind rage and Xena moved Solan just in time to only still have a long cut on his arm and her own. Kaleipus froze when he saw the blood on his sword, he shouldn't have gotten Xena so easily. Xena stared at Solan's blood as her own pulsed hotly in her ears. Kaleipus had hurt her son, the words repeated through her head to the angry drumming of her blood. It took all of her effort not to kill him, but she did give him a side wound that would be a constant reminder of what he did to her son without either of them seeing. Of course it helped that the villagers decided today would be a fine day to drive the centaurs away.

"Run!" Xena yelled as an arrow hit Kaleipus who had been attending to his side wound with the help of a woman while a look of horror was permanently plastered on his face for what he had done to Solan. Solan meanwhile was in such shock that he was hurt that he could barely register what was going on around him. He could only feel his mother taking him up into her arms and moving quickly. Once Xena had safely hidden him with the other children as he came around she raced back to the village and helped get the wounded to safety all the while fighting ignorant villagers who had set the huts and fields on fire. She used her chakram and killed the leader of their group and the men retreated hours later when the leader did make an appearance.

"Xena, please help us get the dead and wounded off the streets before the children return." Xena nodded at a man as she wiped her sword off. She frowned as she thought of the men that she had been forced to kill. It was tough job, but they managed to get the bodies out of the way and put out the small fires on the hut that hadn't really burned much due to the huts being still wet from the morning's light rain.

"Mother is Uncle alright?" Solan asked as she cleaned and bandaged his wound in Kaleipus's hut. Xena sighed. She was hoping he wouldn't bring it up to soon.

"I'm sorry Solan, but that arrow pierced a lung and he didn't last long, he was dead by the time I got back from getting all you children to safety." Solan was silent for a moment.

"He thinks I hate him." Solan cried. Xena sighed and hugged him close.

"No, no he doesn't think that, in his heart I know he knows you loved him just as much as I love you."

"How do you know?" Solan asked through his tears.

"Because the dead can hear our thoughts when we think of them and I'm sure if you think about him now and tell him how much you love him he'll know." Solan closed his eyes and thought of his Uncle hoping his thoughts comforted him in death as much as they comforted him. They remained like this for thirty minutes before watching all the funerals. After the funerals everyone quickly packed up and moved on. Xena waited patiently for Solan to get his last looks around the village and say his good-byes.

"Hey everyone I found something!" Micas shouted. Everyone turned towards him as he beckoned them over.

" I'll go check it out!" Xena called. They all nodded thinking it was better she went than them. No telling what Micas had found.

"What did you find?" Xena asked him.

"Nothing, I just keep hearing this crying sound its been bugging me all day."

"Well you should have told some one earlier, wondering what mother had lost her child in all this." She followed Micas until they could hear the sound clearly, which had become weak. She moved some debris to find a small girl of only three. She had beautiful apricot red hair that was dirty and she had soot all over her fair skin and white dress. The little girl was half unconscious as she cried. Xena ran her hands over her body looking for broken bones. She found none to her joy and noted that the child had a horrible fever. She found a wound on her leg that was already infected, but it looked to be at least a day old so some one had hurt her and it wasn't by their attackers.

"Is she gonna die?" Micas asked standing over Xena's shoulder half bent over.

"No, she'll live with the proper care." Xena gently lifted the child and carried her back to the group of centaurs, men, women, and children with Micas following closely behind.

"So what was it?" He asked.

"Some one's child, she's been hurt," Xena informed them when she was near enough to hear. "Anybody missing a red headed child?"

"Oh that will be that bitch's and my husband's bastard."

"Well where are they?" Xena asked.

"Dead, I saw the whore run off myself and my husband he perished."

"Well who will take this child, she needs medical attention or she'll die." The woman whose husband had sired the child turned her back on her. All the women did while looking at their husbands. Xena suspected more than half the men had been involved with the child's mother. Taking the child in would be like admitting to adultery and they weren't stupid.

"Look Xena we're leaving she'll die anyway so just leave her here and go." Xena sighed as she looked down at the child who stood a chance at living through the nightmare that was this village.

"You can't just turn your backs on a three year old innocent girl, what's a few more days to you so that she can get well."

"A few more days is our lives, now we're going to a province that won't attack us or our children in their sleep."

"Yeah!" came a chorus of voices. They turned and left. The children looked back every now and than.

"Now what?" Solan asked shaking his head at the good people he thought he knew.

"We help her recovery, its a great sin to leave a child in need when they have a chance at life." Solan nodded. He collected firewood and water for his mother. She boiled some tea and prepared to clean the wound as they made camp away from the village just to be safe.

"So where do we live?" Solan asked as he watched his mother concentrating hard on not screwing up their dinner that night. The little girl lay beside them passed out from the pain when Xena had to cauterize her wound. It had looked very painful and Xena had told him it would scar her skin only a little since she had perfected the procedure herself.

"Hercules and I bought a home in Kythnos so we'll be there a lot and my mother lives in Amphipolis so that's also home. Hercules mother and step father live in Cornith so consider that to be a home as well."

"What about Gabrielle?" Solan asked.

"Gabrielle's home is with me just like my home is with her as much as it is Hercules, you, Oreias, Ephiny, and Achilles."

"Who is Oreias, Ephiny, and Achilles?"

"You're siblings, I brought Ephiny with me the first time I came and Oreias was the one year old. Achilles is Ephiny's twin."

"How come you waited until the third kid to come get me?" Solan asked. Xena took the rabbit she'd caught off the fire and split them into three plates and added the mushrooms she'd found much to Solan's dismay.

"Well I didn't, Oreias was adopted while I was pregnant with the twins, it was when we came back to the mainland, got Gabrielle from Potedia, that we came here." Solan nodded.

"Do you travel a lot?" Solan asked. Xena nodded.

"Yes, Hercules and I do travel a lot, but I don't think we're going to do it at the same time."

"Why do you travel?" Solan asked accepting his plate.

"To help people, its how I apologize for all the bad things I've done in my life to mankind."

"Is that why Hercules does it?" Solan asked.

"No, Hercules does it because he's a good person and he likes to help people fight for their right to life." Solan was silent.

"Are you still mad at Gabrielle?" Solan asked eating. Xena swallowed her own food as she stared over at the little girl who had stirred for a second before falling into what would be a restless sleep.

"No, I know she was only trying to help, but we're best friends I'll just apologize and it'll be ok."

"If she was my friend I'd have hit her and than we'd be ok." Xena shook her head at his guy logic.

"Always violence." Solan grinned at her.

"What do I call everybody?" Solan asked.

"Well Oreias has been calling Gabrielle, Gabby so you may as well, um than there's Uncle Iolaus, Hercules's best friend. My mother you will call Grandmother as well as Alcmene, Hercules's mother."

"What about Hercules?" Solan asked.

"You know I don't expect you to think of him as father, I'm leaving it up to you and him to decide what it is you'll call him. He won't force you to say anything you don't want too." Solan nodded.

"Are you two married?" Solan asked. Xena shook her head no. "Are you going to get married?"

"We're focused on getting the twins through the first year of their life, and you'll have to adjust to life with siblings."

"That shouldn't be to hard, I've always wanted siblings." Xena nodded.

"You've got cousins too, Gabrielle's four children all the same age, they're Hedotus, Hecuba, Perdicus, and Lila." Solan nodded. Once Solan had finished they discussed him being home schooled until everyone figured out where they wanted to stay for the majority of the year or settle down completely. Once Solan was safely asleep in her bedroll she checked on the girl and her wounds. Xena knew she would be fine when she felt her fever was going down. She went to sleep an hour later only to be woken up twenty minutes later by the child's crying. She was awake and scared. Xena comforted her and soon had her back to sleep.


	14. Thebes

Thebes

"Who's the little girl?" Gabrielle asked Xena after they had made up. One week after Xena, Solan, and the little girl had set out from the destroyed centaur village. Xena turned to look at the child who was sitting on the edge of the makeshift cart holding all of Solan's things. Solan stood beside her holding his baby sister. They looked so cute together.

"Melita, her mother abandoned her in the attack and her father who was married to some one else by the way died."

"Nobody in the village would take her?" Gabrielle asked shocked. Xena shook her head no.

"Nope, most of the men had had an affair with the woman, there really was no telling which one of them was the father. The women had no sympathy for the child while the men refused to admit to having an affair."

"Bastards." Hercules walked over to Solan and the little girl. Having already greeted Solan he nodded to him before engaging the girl in a conversation and getting a giggle out of her. Xena smiled.

"That's the first laugh I've heard out of her the entire time we've been together." Gabrielle smiled too. Soon everyone was gathered inside Iolaus's home. Gabrielle had prepared a lovely meal and Xena was all to happy to let Oreias take his place on her lap at dinner when she wasn't holding Achilles or Ephiny who were now sleeping soundly.

"So while we're resting in Thebes, where do we go next?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well we have to visit the amazons and once the boys are introduced Hercules and Iolaus can take them to centaur lands where all the boys are and the girls will stay with us."

"Sounds like a plan, and afterwards we'll head up to Amphipolis so your mother will have the opportunity to meet Solan and we'll hit Potedia on the way so Gab's parents can see their grandchildren again."

"Than we'll take a boat down to Athens, so we can meet up with Autolycus and friends," Gabrielle put in.

"After that we go to Cornith so Alcmene can get to know Solan as well." They all nodded satisfied with the plan.

"What about afterwards, we can't keep traveling with our load of laundry, the rode is no place for eight kids," Iolaus put in.

"Actually Iolaus I think we're going to make it an odd nine in nine months, I missed my period." Hercules and Xena made teasing noises at them. They weren't surprised that Gabrielle and Iolaus had been together. A relationship had been forming between them for years.

"Oh my god I'm so happy, marry me?" Iolaus pleaded, but Gabrielle refused saying that he would ask her sincerely and not because she was pregnant. That meant he'd definitely have to wait to see for sure if Gabrielle was pregnant or after she'd given birth."

"If you are pregnant it'll be an even ten not an odd nine." Everyone looked at Xena.

"You're pregnant?" Hercules asked hopeful. Xena shook her head.

"No, I was talking a bout Melita, she needs a home, the orphanage here sucks, and look how quickly she's adjusted to us." Everyone looked at Melita who stared back at them with frightened eyes. Solan took her hand in his comfortingly. He had brought up adopting Melita only the night before he couldn't believe his mother actually wanted to adopt Melita. But he knew the next words from Hercules mouth might just determine Melita's fate.

"We already adopted though," Hercules said knowing more kids meant less time with Xena. Although he wouldn't mind if she was pregnant, he did mind if she just decided to adopt without consulting him.

"What's your point?" Xena asked. Hercules whispered in her ear his point and than proceeded to bring up all the things he wanted to do until she went wide-eyed in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would just try me."

"Fine I will, but like I was even ten." She smiled at him that innocent little smile that said _Agree with me or suffer the consequences. _

"Ok why not we need more girls around here and I did say I wanted a big family."

"Yes!" Solan exclaimed. "Melita you can stay!"

"Great, we'll go to the courts in the morning, shouldn't take long with no proof of any other relatives." Hercules nodded shaking his head as he imagined the consequences Xena had hinted at. He didn't know what they were but he was sure he didn't want to suffer them.

"Great we'll have an even ten than," Gabrielle said. They all enjoyed dinner and soon everyone was off to bed. There were plenty of chores to do before they set off again.

The next morning everyone was up early, bathed, and dressed. After getting a nice fire going Hercules and Iolaus went out to build a wagon big enough for the two families. Xena got some material Gabrielle had bought and started on some winter dresses for Melita and warm clothes for the babies.

"Xena, could you make some for your nieces and nephews too, I can't sew clothes from scratch to save my life."

"Yeah sure, we're just going to need more material." Gabrielle nodded.

"Don't worry I'll go buy some as soon as I've got breakfast fixed." Xena nodded as she decided that drawing a bath for all the children was better than starting on the clothing right away. Since Solan was old enough to bath himself, she woke him up and pointed him towards the bathhouse. Meanwhile Xena set up a smaller tub in front of the fire and bathed Oreias, Hedotus, Hecuba, Melita, Perdicus, and Lila in turn before getting a bowl of warm water to bath the twins while they slept peacefully.

"Now we've got clean bodies, won't full bellies be nice," Gabrielle commented as they secured each one year old in their chair with rope and pillows to build them high enough for the table. Solan entered and took his place at the table.

"Thank you Aunt Gabby," Solan said as she set a plate down in front of him.

"You're welcome Solan," Gabrielle replied happily. He had made a complete change since she had last saw him. Ephiny and Achilles started crying. Xena put her sewing down and went to take care of them. Once they were fed and warm they went back to sleep. When she came back Gabrielle was treating everyone to a story and the dishes had been cleaned. She took up her sewing again after measuring Melita for accuracy, who wandered over again not long after. Xena put her arms around her and showed her how to sew. Xena almost couldn't believe that she was sitting her sewing while showing her daughter.

"I've turned into a complete housewife," Xena muttered to herself as she shook her head and continued sewing.

"Xena, I think everybody should be in trousers just to ensure they don't catch cold." Xena merely nodded at Gabrielle's words having been thinking the same thing only moments ago. She worked all day managing to get everyone at least one pair of trousers, tunic, and dress if they were a girl.

"Hey Iolaus could you go hunting, so I can line everything with fur, I'd do it, but there's so many of us."

"No problem Xena we've all got to stay warm for the on coming winter, which is another thing where are we staying this winter?" Iolaus asked as they sat around drinking tea.

"Um...Amphipolis Cyrene has the best Christmas dinners." Everyone nodded agreeing with Gabrielle. Ephiny gave her 'I want daddy' cry and Hercules immediately stood up to go get his daughter. Achilles lay in his makeshift cradle sleeping peacefully beside Xena as she finished yet another pair of trousers. Gabrielle was sewing names into everything.

* * *

A/n: Sorry if Hercules reaction to Xena wanting to adopt Lita wasn't what you expected, but I was trying to show a little playfulness between them and the power women can have over their significant other just by suggesting things. Especially when they're strong and powerful like Xena.


	15. Amphipolis

A/n: Just so you don't get confused by Ephiny the amazon is in this chapter too but I think I made it clear when Ephiny is talking and baby Ephiny is being mentioned. If you have any suggestions for nicknames for the baby let me know please its very important.

* * *

Amphipolis

"Lita, come on," Xena called. Lita in her new blue dress walked over to Xena who helped her down and out of the wagon, followed by Oreias, Hecuba, Lila, Perdicus, and finally Hedotus who unlike his grandfather loved Xena more than anybody aside from Gabrielle. Hercules took Ephiny and she took Achilles as they both ushered the children into the tavern.

"Oh he's beautiful Xena and so is Melita." Cyrene had readily accepted Melita into the family. She greeted each of Gabrielle's children as if they were her own before ushering them all into the kitchen for a cookie. Ephiny, Xenon, Gabrielle, and Iolaus walked in followed by Autolycus, Joxer, a pregnant Lila, Eponin, and Solari. Alcmene came downstairs and hugged everyone she knew and Xenon before taking him to join the others for a cookie.

"This Solstice is going to be great," Ephiny commented. They all nodded their agreement. Everyone in the room had tried or heard of Cyrene's cooking, which they were looking forward too with great zeal.

"Xena the keys are on the table why doesn't everyone get settled." Xena nodded and passed out keys and directing them in the right direction. Soon they were all unloading the wagon. Xena put both horses into warm and comfortable stalls.

"Xena here I made the children some winter and summer clothes, I'll get started on some for Melita tonight," Cyrene informed her daughter as she was folding a huge pile of now clean clothes. Cyrene almost couldn't believe the load of laundry her and Gabrielle had accumulated.

"More clothes," Xena groaned as Ephiny entered to help her as promised. She was glad Xenon didn't have any clothes she needed to wash and felt for Xena and Gabrielle.

"Yes, children need a wide selection because as you can see things get ripped," Cyrene said holding up a ripped tunic that Xena had thrown in the mending pile without folding.

"Yes, I see that, if I had of known you were going to make clothes for them for me, I wouldn't have wasted my time in Thebes doing just that."

"Well now they'll have a wide array of clothing."

"Yeah," Xena muttered. Cyrene helped for awhile before going to start on clothes for Melita.

"Momma," Melita said coming in.

"Yes, Lita?" Xena asked.

"My leg hurt." Xena kissed her now healed wound to make it feel better and than let her sit beside them and help her fold clothes. She loved Melita like her own, she just seemed to fit so perfectly into the family.

"I wish I had a daughter sometimes," Ephiny commented as they put all the clean clothes away in different satchels including the now mended ones.

"Daughters are a joy," Xena replied. "Why don't you adopt if you won't just get pregnant during mating season." Xena looked at Ephiny.

"Its hard to go out and get pregnant when you're a queen besides I'm scared I'll have a boy and I won't see him as much as I like too." Xena nodded.

"You always run that risk, but try adoption, its not so bad you'll find that most just fit right into the family, right Lita?"

"Right," Lita replied as Xena hugged her. Lita smiled at her for a minute. Once everything was put away Ephiny bid them goodnight. Xena checked on Oreias and Solan who were fast asleep on top of their toys. Xena carried them both to bed and tucked them in. She sang Melita to sleep before checking on Achilles and Ephiny, who were asleep in their cradles. Aphrodite had been nice enough transport to her for their use.

"Xena get the door," Cyrene told her as she went about fixing breakfast early in the morning. She had a lot of cooking to do. Xena went to the door and opened it to reveal her brother Torres.

"Torres!"

"Xena!" They hugged.

"Auntie Xena!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Oh there's my favorite niece." Zoe was four years old and the daughter of an amazon tribe Hercules knew. Torres had met Lysia and fell madly in love with her. Lysia entered not long after looking around. She had never visited Amphipolis before and decided on accompanying her daughter.

"Xena, I'd like you to meet Lysia, Lysia this is my sister Xena." Xena and Lysia looked at each other and stared into the same face.

"Oh good grief not again!"

"Huh?" Lysia asked. "What do you mean not again, there's more of me walking around?"

"You mean me, I'm older by at least a few months."

"You two don't look a like, " Torres informed them.

"How can you not see the resemblance its uncanny." Torres shook his head and went to greet his mother. Xena told Lysia about the others when Gabrielle came down and confirmed that they truly did look identical except Lysia's hair color was dark brown and not pitch black.

"Wow this is just funny now we've got Warrior princess, Amazon, Hestian virgin priestess, king's cook, and princess."

"Diana is a queen now and Meg owns that tavern," Xena corrected.

"Right, of course."

"This is so freaky, I never dreamt this was possible."

"We know," They replied and Gabrielle began to tell her about they encountered them all.

"Wait does anybody else find it creepy my brother is in love with my look a like?" Xena asked.

"Slightly, but you know it really explains why every time Zoe comes back all she can talk about is her favorite Auntie Xena even when she was one all she would say is Xe." Xena chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better all she talks about is you when she's here." Lysia smiled.

"That's good to know." Xena nodded. Torres and Cyrene came out of the kitchen. Cyrene greeted Lysia happily and after getting over the shock of her looking like Xena, immediately took a liking to her.

"Come on let's go meet your cousins," Xena told Zoe.

"Cousins?" Torres asked.

"Yeah, didn't mother tell you?" Xena asked. Torres shook his head.

"I had twins about five months ago, I adopted during my pregnancy, I got back my long lost son, and I adopted again. Oh and Hercules is my significant other, but we're not married."

"Names?" Torres asked after a moment.

"Solan's eleven, Achilles, Ephiny, Oreias is two, and Melita is three."

"Great more kids to play with," Torres commented happily." Bring them down."

"I will later." Xena took Zoe upstairs and introduced her to all her cousins. She liked them all immediately. Solan liked her too and greeted his real Uncle and Lysia as his Aunt."

"I'm just Lysia remember," Lysia informed him.

"Yes mo...I mean Lysia." Solan had almost called her mom and he would have given the clothes off his back to prove it was her who had been speaking.

"Is it always chaos like this when everyone has to get ready?" Lysia asked. Xena nodded as she chased after Oreias. Zoe joined the chase forcing Lysia to run after her. Soon all the children were dressed.

"Hey Xena, Ephiny wants you," Hercules said coming in from the snow. Oreias and Melita were waiting for him at the door along with Solan who was holding Achilles. Xena took her from as she unshelled the peas.

"Don't keep Achilles out there to much longer." Hercules nodded and ran back outside. Ephiny stopped crying once Xena got the sling and settled her at her breast and went about her business. She put Ephiny to bed just as Torres brought in a fussy Achilles to her. She immediately had him wrapped in a blanket and nursing before he woke his sister.

"Thanks Torres." He nodded and stared at her for a minute. "What?"

"Nothing, its just I thought I'd never see you nursing a babe and being a mother, you made it clear it wasn't for you."

"I lied," Xena replied with a shrug. Torres smiled.

"Yeah, you sure did." He left out just as Zoe was coming.

"Auntie Xena will you come play with me and mommy?" Zoe asked.

"Yep as soon as your cousin is asleep I'll come out and play in the snow." Zoe smiled and waited by her side until Achilles had drifted off to sleep with the help of a song. Xena straightened her tunic and grabbed her cloak. They went outside and had a massive snowball fight she had purposely waited until Achilles and Ephiny would take a long nap so she wouldn't be interrupted. By dinner though she had both children in each arm with a very demanding one and three year old who wanted her attention, but the babies would not be held by any one else.

"Story of my life," Xena groaned to Hercules who nodded as he got Oreias some milk. That night Lita and Oreias were very stubborn about going to bed.

"All right, Lita you can sleep with us, but no kicking," Hercules gave in. She got up and ran to their room.

"You are so soft on her."

"Oh, and you don't baby her."

"Well she's my daughter, I'm allowed too, but you're her father you gotta show more firmness than me by default." Xena knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't about to lose their petty argument.

"Well maybe I want my girls to be daddy's girls."

"You mean spoiled," Xena teased him as she tucked Oreias in. She kissed his forehead. Hercules kissed his forehead too.

"Ha ha very funny you know I'm not trying to spoil them in the sense your implying."

"Are you sure?" Xena asked. "Goodnight Solan, sweet dreams." Xena went over to his bed and kissed him goodnight. Hercules didn't answer her but merely pretended he didn't here the question.

"Night Mother, goodnight Hercules."

"Goodnight Solan." Solan rolled over and closed his eyes tired from all the play in the snow as he listened to his mother teasing Hercules under the rouse of an argument. Hercules had Melita asleep in no time once she was in their bed. He transferred her back to her own. When he came back in Xena was finishing up the last of the night feedings. They went downstairs to enjoy their dessert uninterrupted.

"You too?" Lysia asked as her and Torres entered the kitchen. They nodded.

"I'm surprised you got Zoe to sleep," Xena commented.

"Me too," Torres replied.

"Why, is that a surprise?" Lysia asked. "At home she goes right to sleep when I lay next to her and rub her back."

"Yeah, but without you it takes a glass a milk, a back rub, and song."

"I didn't know you sang," Lysia said to Torres, who shook his head.

"Oh no I don't Xena does."

"She never asks me to sing to her."

"She never asked Xena either, but Xena put her to sleep the best way she knew how and that was through song." Xena nodded as she finished her pie and cleaned the dishes she'd made. Hercules finished as well and cleaned his own dish.

"I can't believe she never asked me afterwards though." Zoe at that moment walked in and grabbed onto Xena's leg looking red eyed.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Xena asked.

"You didn't come sing to me," Zoe cried.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I'd let your mommy put you to bed."

"Well when I'm here I want you," Zoe told her sternly causing Torres to snigger at the way she mirrored Cyrene when she spoke to him at times.

"How about both of us," Xena compromised not wanting to hurt Lysia.

"No, because this only time I have you to myself, I have mommy all time."

"Its ok Xena, she's right its not often you two see each other and you make her happy," Lysia said. Xena nodded and took Zoe upstairs. She crawled in bed with her and rubbed her back before beginning to sing.

_Its hard to remember summer or winter_

_When she hasn't been there for me._

_Friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother that's who I need_

_I've taken for granted the seeds that she planted_

_She's always behind everything_

_A teacher a seeker a both arms out reacher_

_My mother that's who I need_

_Wish I could slow down the hands of time_

_And keep things they way they are_

_If she said so I would give her the world_

_If I could I would_

_My love and my laughter from here ever after_

_Is all that she says that she needs_

_A friend and companion I can always depend on_

_My mother that's who I need_

_My mother that's who I need_

_That's who I need_

Lysia came in and lay on the other side of Zoe. She struggled up against her mother and listened to her Aunt sing. Torres stayed downstairs with Hercules as they talked about his relationship with Xena much to his dismay.

"So when are you going to marry my sister?" Torres asked.

"I don't know, I just know its not the right moment to do so, with Xena you just gotta wait for the right time to ask otherwise she'll say no and that's the last thing I want."

"Of course, you're right."

"All about tact when it comes to getting the beautiful Xena can say yes."

"Huh now I know to say no when you ask me," Xena teased. Hercules jumped.

"Oh shit!" He spilled the wine in his cup all down his front when he jumped. Torres laughed having seen Xena coming and hadn't warned Hercules on purpose. Xena grinned at her brother and saw the twinkle in his eye. "When did you get here?"

"When Torres asked when you were gonna ask me to marry you, and I can't believe you were gonna try and use tact on me. You know that never works, I always find out as you can see."

"There is no way you can always find out everything. Something has got to get pass you."

"Oh how much you doubt my skills after all these years," Xena sighed dramatically in a playful manner.

"Fine I will prove to you that things do get pass you, I will try and get things pass you and if you figure out all five things I try to get pass you. Then I will never doubt your skill again oh great one," Hercules retorted in a slightly teasing manner.

"The Great One and only Xena warrior princess accepts your offer."

"Wait oh great one what do I get in return if I succeed in winning this bet?" Hercules asked as Torres stared at the two in amusement at the exchange. He couldn't wait to see who came out on top. Xena shrugged.

"Week's worth of sex I guess maybe more we'll see how you do first time around, because until a victor is named you're not getting any." Hercules stared at her shock.

"Wait why am I being cut off that's not fair and you talk as if I suck in bed." Torres saw another meaning to Hercules last words and attempted to laugh, breathe, and expel all the liquid from his lungs. It was just too much and Xena had to pat him on the back.

"Somebody's mind is in the gutter big time," Xena commented.

"Hey forget him for a second why am I being cut off really?" Hercules asked feeling as if a state of emergency had just been declared. Xena was cutting him off from his one true physical pleasure, his one addiction, and his one sin if you could call it that, her body. She was cutting him off from her roaming hands, her lush lips, the tongue that set his skin ablaze, the love bits, scratch marks, her soft skin, her long hair. And most importantly her flower that seemed to always replant itself in the ground just for him to pluck again and again and again. In fact she was betraying him by doing so. "Why commit such a betrayal?" Xena looked at him and seriously considered laughing, but knew he was in a real state of distress.

"Oh don't worry if you win you get to have week's worth or more of sex and if you fail than you get to wait a little longer to pluck the flower."

"Pluck the flower?" Torres asked. "That flower you are referring too has been plucked so many times the bees have stopped coming for his nectar."

"Oh the contrary brother. The flower may have been plucked a little early but the bees always stopped by for a little honey," She said before walking out knowing Hercules was staring at her in disbelief that she would cut him off.

"Dude never ever bet Xena anything because she will bet you the one thing she has that you love or want while taking it away."

"You could have warned me."

"No, you should know better than to tease your significant other into a bet the way you did, now you're screwed," Torres laughed as he walked out to be with Lysia and Zoe. Hercules put his hands in head and thought about just how screwed he was before going up to bed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have more action and adventure. 


	16. The Bet

The Bet

"What's he up too?" Lysia asked as they watched Hercules walk to the market. He kept looking around him as if looking for someone. Xena looked out the window and frowned.

"I don't know, but he's being sneaky." Lysia nodded.

"Maybe we should go to the market and get your mother some fruit for the tavern."

"Yeah, I think she's out of oranges or something." Lysia nodded. They left the children in Torres's care and hurried off to the market. They ducked behind a stand when Hercules turned suddenly. They crept up on him until they could hear his voice, but it was hard to hear what he was saying until he raised his voice.

"So I'll be there later."

"Yes, I'll be waiting," A woman answered. Lysia and Xena looked at each other in shock.

"Must be something else," They said when they stood next to each other watching him leave.

"He can't possibly be that stupid not after five kids."

"Some men are, but you're still hot, I mean women like us are the perfect wives not to mention the perfect stalkers. He's planning something and from that whistle he wanted you to follow him."

"Or maybe just maybe it's something for me and he doesn't know I know something is up."

"Well either way it's a good thing right?"

"Right, so how about that fruit."

"Naw mom's got plenty in the kitchen." They went back to the tavern.

"Have a nice walk?" Hercules asked when they came in. Xena nodded.

"Oh yeah it was perfectly freezing outside."

"Xena, go help get the children up for breakfast before the rush," Cyrene said coming out of the kitchen. Xena nodded and Lysia followed her. They started with the oldest and worked their way down to the very youngest who'd already eaten and were put to bed again by Hercules.

"Melita, come get dressed," Xena said as she dressed Oreias so he could go play out in the snow. Melita came over as Oreias moved to the side and it took her forever it seemed to brush Melita's hair into order, so she could put it into a nice braid. She dressed her took them both outside with Zoe until the twins needed to be fed. She kept a close eye on Hercules, as he never seemed to be around and was no help with any of the children except at bedtime. She was starting to believe he was actually cheating on her and completely forgot about their bet. A week passed and Xena observed him carefully and his behavior patterns.

"Is something wrong with you and Hercules?" Cyrene asked Monday morning.

"No, not that I'm aware of a specific problem except he hasn't been around this pass week, I'm positive its nothing."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt you know."

"Yeah I know, and I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"Okay but consider yourself officially warned," Cyrene said before heading into the kitchen. Xena didn't say anything. She enjoyed her Solstice and Hercules was around the whole day. They opened presents and Hercules got Xena a beautiful white dress and some jewelry. He got all the girls dresses and jewelry that was their style.

"Is there a reason we all got clothes?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," Hercules said. Everyone was looking at him now as the children played with their toys except Solan who was curious as well. He did have a very nice tunic and pants and boots.

"Yes please do tell," Ephiny said. Hercules took a deep breath and looked at Xena.

"Week ago you bet me I could get nothing passed you."

"I did?" Xena asked.

"Yeah you did," Torres said before Hercules.

"Why?" Xena asked.

"Because I said you couldn't know everything all the time and I was going to prove you wrong."

"Oh that's right, what does that have to do anything?"

"Well I got something pass you."

"Like what?" Xena asked thinking she would finally get an answer to his whereabouts.

"This." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful sapphire wedding bracelet. "Xena will you do me the honor or marrying me." Everybody stopped breathing in shock it seemed as hours it felt like passed. Even Xena was in shock.

"Wow I did not see that one coming," Cyrene said. Alcmene nodded her agreement. "Well go on Xena answer the man." Xena like the others seemed to snap out of their trance.

"Of course I'll marry you." Everyone jumped up and down.

"Hey everybody, guess what?" Gabrielle said as they all jumped around cheering. They looked at her. "I'm pregnant again!"

"Yay!" Everything that night was perfect it seemed as they enjoyed a great meal from Cyrene and their presents. Solstice had once again ushered in a great feeling of joy.

* * *

A/n: Sorry its so short, but its better than nothing. 


	17. Arguments and Wisdom

Arguments and Wisdom

"You think there's more than one in there?" Iolaus asked as he rubbed Gabrielle's protruding stomach.

"No, there's only one, trust me I know what twins look and feel like and she's got only one."

"You know Xena I think your wrong, I put two in her belly." Xena shrugged.

"If you want to be disappointed that there's only one."

"Oh stop you two, now Xena come on, help me take out my dress so it will still fit by your wedding day." Xena nodded.

"Truthfully I've been taking it out a little every day. I knew by the time we got through planning this thing you would be well into your pregnancy. That's why I insisted we shop for dresses first immediately."

"Oh Xena I love you, you did that so I wouldn't feel like a total cow in my dress." Xena smiled and hugged her pregnant friend.

"So where are you two love birds going to reside?" Cyrene asked Iolaus and Gabrielle.

"Where ever Xena goes."

"Thebes." They both had answered at the same time and looked at each other.

"Why there?" They both asked. Hercules laughed at the argument that was about insue. It had been easy for him and Xena, they didn't frequent one place as Iolaus had or feel like they needed to spend every waking moment with their best friend, but rather with each other. Buying the land on Kythnos had been genius because it was there's together and separately there was Cornith and Amphipolis. Recently they had purchased a home in Cornith because the tavern was perfectly fine for them in Amphipolis, if and when their family grew again or several times would they build a home. They bought that land to build it upon when that time came. In the mean time it was being used to gaze sheep that they made money off of.

"Don't laugh it's a serious subject," Xena scolded him. Achilles waddled over on his short legs followed by his twin sister Ephiny. Ephiny seemed to be the spitting image of Hercules except for his hair color, but a much prettier version for sure, while Achilles sported Xena's trademark blue eyes and jet black hair. They were a year old now. Oreias was two and a half and Melita was three and a half. Solan of course was still Eleven, but nearing his twelfth birthday soon.

"Mama," Achilles said. Xena bent down and picked up her son.

"What is it?" Xena asked him. He didn't say anything as she kissed his cheek. Ephiny pulled on her pants leg.

"Mommy." Xena smiled and picked Ephiny up as well.

"Don't worry honey, mommy didn't forget about you." She gave her a kiss making Ephiny smile in delight. They loved to be in her company and fault constantly for her attention. It was wonder they could be so peaceful when she was holding them both. They never gave the other any alone time with her, it was simply not allowed. Hercules had to take them away if she was to spend any alone time with any of her children. Melita and especially Oreias had no problem fighting back when it came to Xena. Solan simply ignored them, but it got annoying because they would start to scream and holler if he did not leave her presence.

"Those two are so spoiled," Hercules commented as she sat down.

"I know, but they'll grow out of it."

"I hope so." Xena put them down.

"Go play, mommy has work to do." They ran off to play.

"I wished they listened to me as well as they listened to you."

"Not gonna happen until mommy no longer has milk." Hercules laughed with her and nodded.

"Yeah that has to be it, the milk."

"Anyway I think it would be good if we take the kids camping tomorrow. They've spent so much time indoors or sleeping in the wagon. It would be nice if they do some real camping out for a change." Hercules nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, where are we on teaching our kids about weapons."

"I was thinking basic self defense with the staff and chobos, tracking, bow and arrow, and crossbow."

"Agreed with you there, but where do you stand on swords?" Hercules asked.

"I really don't want the children learning or even using swords. Its bad enough Solan knows and I have to hone those skills so he doesn't hurt himself."

"I think that its better they know how to use it than them not knowing and something happening in the future that puts them in a position where they will have to use a sword."

"No, children should not learn to use swords."

"Xena, I agree, but you have to admit the day will come that a sword will fine its way into their hands and would you rather they know how to use it and survive or they don't know how so they perish making the wrong move they tried to imitate after seeing you or Solan do it?" Xena and Hercules took the argument to their room away from their children. They argued, but Hercules won to his amazement and not Xena.

"I hate you," Xena muttered. She opened their room door and hurried down the stairs not even noticing Ephiny or Solan by the door.

"Bad Dada," Ephiny told him and ran after her mother.

"She didn't mean that," Hercules told Solan.

"She just told you she hated you," Solan told him.

"Yes, because I won the argument. She doesn't really hate me, she's more angry with herself than me because I for once am right."

"You know Uncle once gave an older friend of mine who was getting married some advice."

"And what was that?" Hercules asked curiously.

"Well it was more of a question in the form of advice."

"Okay well what was the Question?"

"Do you want to be right and miserable or do you want to be wrong and happy?"

"What?" Hercules asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Think about it." Solan walked away leaving Hercules to contemplate his question.


	18. Wedding

Wedding

"You know Solan I've been thinking about your advice and I still don't get it, will you please tell me." Solan looked at him and shook his head.

"Dang it see I was hoping you'd tell me what it meant when you figured it out, you're no help you know that." Solan went off to find his Uncle and repeated to him what he had told Hercules.

"Oh that one is easy to figure out," Torres told him smiling.

"Oh and what does it mean?" Solan asked.

"Look Solan women don't like to be wrong especially when they're arguing with their husband. It makes her unhappy and when she's unhappy she's going to make your life I mean the husband's life miserable. Its like the other day with Hercules and Xena's argument, right now she's not speaking to him, but she will be in a few hours maybe less, but he's going to be totally miserable. Now had he let her win the argument she simply would have quote on quote changed her mind and decided that your siblings should learn the sword after all and Hercules would be happy. See now she's never gonna let this go especially when they start training. He's screwed." Solan listened carefully and watched his mother the whole time.

"Women aren't that evil," Solan told his Uncle.

"Of course they are nephew, they all are believe me, you think they can be evil to us, just wait until you see what girls can do to each other. Girls are mean spiteful creatures who never let anything go. So take notice that she is always right and in the end you just may get your way anyway. Be a good boy and she'll be nice that's how relationships work or at least part of it."

"Even Ephiny and Melita?" Solan asked.

"Especially Ephiny and Melita, Xena's a first class bitch and proud of it, so they probably will be too. Nothing to be ashamed of though."

"Torres why are you over there telling my son I'm a first class bitch when you know I'm the Queen of all bitches, the master," Xena told him. He laughed.

"My bad I forgot you moved up in rank a lot," Torres replied. "He just wanted me to explain what a certain piece of advise meant."

"What advice?" Xena asked.

"Do you want to be right and miserable or Wrong and happy." Xena laughed a little.

"You should ask Hercules that," Xena told him. "But obviously he likes to be right and miserable."

"I did ask him first and he hadn't a clue."

"Figures," Xena said annoyed. She sighed. "Well he'll learn his lesson, all boys do just a matter of time."

"You say that as if he's a dog."

"Solan I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"What?" Solan asked.

"Your wife is going to train you, when she says fetch you'll fetch, when she wants you roll over you will." Solan frowned. "Nothing to be ashamed of honey its just nature's subtle way of letting you and your wife know how much you love her. Because if you don't love her you'll never trained."

"Its true," Torres told him. Hercules walked downstairs.

"I'm thirsty," Xena said and without a second thought Hercules went to the bar and got her drink before bringing it to her.

"Here's your port." Xena took it from him.

"Thanks, but I'm still angry."

"Dang it."

"What did I tell you trained," Torres and Xena said.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Solan asked.

"By love son yes, yes you are, women wear the pants in ever relationship."

" Never buy into that delusion that you're running the show, because that'll never happen," Torres cautioned. "Never ever."

"I'm hot," Lysia complained.

"Duty calls." Torres walked over to her and picked up her hand fan off the bar. He fanned her and she relaxed with her drink.

"This is a stupid and ridiculous custom its freaking cold out here," Xena told the women as she was bathed the night before her wedding.

"Xena shut up you're ruining this for me," Cyrene told her. Xena fell silent and pretended to love it and enjoy it for her mother's sake. She was grateful to get back into her warm bed an hour later. In the morning she couldn't wait for the wedding start. She was grateful the wedding would be small and private almost like Gabrielle's wedding to Perdicus except more people and children.

"Oh I'm so excited," Cyrene breathed, as she walked Xena down the isle.

"I know I'm actually getting married." Cyrene didn't have time to reply as she kissed Xena's cheek and gave to Hercules. The priest of Aphrodite married them quickly and they kissed. They were finally married.

"Yay!"

Stay tuned for improvements.


End file.
